Secrets of State
by Peonywinx
Summary: Two years ago, Tamaran was betrayed, conquered, and overtaken by a ruthless usurper. Now Starfire is in danger, and the Titans get caught in a tangled web of political intrigue and unstable tensions on an alien planet. The only way they can escape with their lives is to lead a revolution, and the secrets of Starfire's past might mean the difference between victory and defeat.
1. Abduction

**_A/N: Welcome, readers, to the second installment in the Tales of Diamond Earth. For those of you who are new, let me just explain quickly: Diamond Earth is the in-story fanfiction universe in which this tale, as well as others in the series, take place. It is a DC universe of my own creation that incorporates elements from the comics, cartoons, and movies - but is not otherwise related to any of those media. At present, I have twelve stories planned in the series, but there might be more. This is only the second, so there are a lot more adventures to be had in Diamond Earth._  
**

**__Disclaimer: I own the Diamond Earth universe, but the original idea was, and always will be, DC's. Hence, I have no claim to the **_Teen Titans**.**_

* * *

**TALES OF DIAMOND EARTH  
**

Secrets of State

**Chapter One: Abduction**

In a dimly-lit room on a distant planet, three aliens sat around a small table for an important discussion.

Two of the aliens were large and bulky, with great muscles rippling beneath their green, scaly skin. Their heads were block-like and square, sitting on short, stocky necks. Each of them had a reptile-like tail extending some five feet from their posterior. Both were dressed in simple black garb that left their arms, legs, and tails free; there were black bracers on each of their wrists and long black boots around their legs. On their heads, they wore simple black helmets that left their face open. Their entire bearing screamed ruthless.

The third alien was by far the most attractive. She had golden orange skin and curious green eyes without pupils. Her lustrous dark red hair was held back by a crown-like headband that framed her ovular face within a silver metal 'M', its outer lines curved around her cheeks.

"You know what to do?" she asked.

The larger of the two green aliens nodded. "We know our objective."

"Good," she said. "Fulfill it, and I will pay you handsomely. The faster you do it, the more you get paid. Understand?"

They nodded again, their orange eyes gleaming in anticipation of their payment.

"Go, then," the red-haired alien said. She smirked; in the gloom it gave her beautiful face a chilling demeanor. "It's time my sister came home."

* * *

Breakfast was always a rather noisy affair at Titans Tower. This was due, in part, to the fact that it was the only meal of the day when everyone in the Tower was in the kitchen at the same time, but mostly because of the typical argument that always started up between Cyborg and Beast Boy about the benefits of a strict vegan diet.

"Come on, Gar – let me make you a real breakfast for once," Vic was saying. "Bacon, eggs, cheese, and lots of _real _milk. Doesn't that sound good?"

"I told you," Garfield said, waving a box of his favorite muesli, "I'm perfectly happy with my muesli and soy milk."

"Dude, look at you – you're the smallest of us all. You're, what – fourteen?"

"_Six_teen," Gar corrected emphatically.

"– and you're like five feet tall! You're tiny! You need to eat, man, and you need to eat proper food – not that tofu stuff you're always munching."

"I _like _tofu."

"And I like grass," Vic retorted sarcastically. "Just because you can turn into animals doesn't mean you can't eat them."

"It's a principle of respect, Vic," Gar informed him tartly, emptying some muesli into a bowl and topping it off with soy milk. "I know what it's like to be those animals, and that gives you a different perspective about what life's like for them. It's a personal choice. You don't see _me _bugging you about all the meat you eat, do you?"

"Give him a break, Vic," Raven intervened from the corner where she was standing with a cup of steaming herbal tea and a bowl of fruit and yogurt – Raven always ate healthy. "He's entitled to his own eating habits."

"See?" Gar shot at Vic. "Now leave me in peace."

"Fine, fine," Vic grumbled, opening the fridge and taking out a platter of bacon rashers. "But one of these days, I'm gonna get some meat into you."

Ignoring him, Gar asked, "Who's on Tower duty today?"

"Kory," Raven replied, carrying her tea and yogurt to the dining table.

Since moving into their Tower about eight months ago, the five Titans had set up a schedule that fit into everyone's lives while still allowing them to fulfill their obligations as Jump City's protectors. Each of the five had an assigned day to 'babysit' the Tower, during which they were supposed to stay in for a full twenty-four hours (unless they were fighting criminals or doing some other Titan duty) to monitor the city, while the other four could do their own thing until and unless the Titans were needed. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, having no home of their own, were permanent residents of the Tower, and they were the ones who traded off the weekend shifts. Nightwing and Starfire had other aspects of their lives to keep up with – Dick had college and his day job as a part-time mechanic and Kory was working as a model – so they lived in Dick's apartment in the city, unless they were on Tower duty, in which case one or both of them would sleep in their rooms at the Tower. Still, most of their free time was spent at the Tower anyway – they usually only went back to their apartment at night.

All in all, the Titans had settled in pretty well after the Parallax crisis. The citizens of Jump knew them all by sight and name, and were even aware of Starfire's, Cyborg's, and Beast Boy's identities (not that they could really maintain civilian disguises, being noticeably alien, half-cybernetic, and green, respectively). Raven didn't have a civilian identity – she had never needed to create a separate identity for herself, since she hadn't lived on Earth for most of her life. The only one of them who actually had an alter ego was Nightwing – it was a practice deeply ingrained in him by Batman, and he wasn't about to break it now.

Vic checked his watch. "It's 8:45. Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Dick has classes today," Raven reminded him. "Kory's coming by around nine."

"I've gotta say, I really admire Dick," said Gar around a mouthful of muesli. "It can't be easy being a superhero _and _keeping up with his education."

"And helping Kory adjust to Earth, don't forget that," Vic added.

"Precisely," agreed Gar. "How does he _do _it?"

"He manages his time properly," Raven responded. "Speaking of education – are either of you two thinking about university?"

"Looking like this?" Vic asked disbelievingly, gesturing at his cybernetic body. "Forget it."

"And I've been homeschooled ever since I turned green," Gar put in. "It's worked fine for me."

"What about _you_?" Vic asked Raven. "You can't be past college age yet."

"I'm not. But college really wouldn't do much for me – I was trained in everything I'll need to know by the monks of Azarath."

Just then a loud siren sounded, accompanied by flashing red lights. Cyborg had designed the Tower's computer mainframe to link remotely to the alarm systems of Jump City's public buildings – if any of those were triggered, the Tower alarm went off too, and the computer would pull up information from nearby video cams about the location and nature of the crime. This system, along with the regular patrols they ran, had cut the crime rate in Jump City by almost one-quarter since they first started superhero activities.

"Where's the fire?" Gar queried, abandoning his muesli as Vic brought up the necessary data on the computer.

"East sector," the cyborg replied. "Kory's on site. Let's go."

* * *

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy met up with Starfire in the east sector; Nightwing joined them soon after, having made an excuse to get out of class early.

"Who are we dealing with?" Cyborg questioned, observing the mayhem in the street.

"He calls himself Dr. Light," Starfire replied, hovering in the air. "He appears to be able to use his suit to absorb light and expel it as energy missiles. It is similar to what I do with my starbolts."

"Is he working alone?" Nightwing asked.

"It would seem so."

"Surround and close in?" Cyborg suggested. Nightwing nodded.

"Let's do it. Titans, go!"

They split up, moving in a precise pattern. Nightwing went in to confront Dr. Light head on while Cyborg and Beast Boy covered his back and blocked off Light's routes of escape. Raven and Starfire circled in the sky, ready to dive in the moment they were needed.

Nightwing dodged a blast of light and lunged for the suited villain. Dr. Light was a thin man with a short black beard and long limbs. His suit was a simple black affair that covered him from head to toe, leaving only his face free. There was a reflective circular disc in the middle of the white motif on his chest, which Nightwing deduced was probably how he absorbed light. Dr. Light nimbly sidestepped Nightwing's attack and fired a ray of light from his gauntleted hands, sending the Titan leader crashing into a window. Cyborg and Beast Boy converged on the villain at the same time; Dr. Light absorbed the cyan light from Cyborg's circuits and used them to deflect Beast Boy's crocodile form.

"Kory, don't use your starbolts," Raven warned.

"I know." Starfire dove down, taking Dr. Light by surprise and using her alien strength to sock him in the jaw. Light, from his position on the ground, quickly absorbed the radiance from the sun and demonstrated a new ability: he trapped Raven in a cage with bars made entirely out of light energy.

Cyborg recovered from his brief immobilization and charged at Light at the same time Nightwing leaped at him, bo staff extended. Light barely had time to dodge, but dodge he did – he must have used the residual light energy in his suit to increase his speed somehow. Cyborg had to swerve sharply to avoid hitting Nightwing.

Raven burst out of the light cage in a surge of dark energy, heading straight for Dr. Light. Using her telekinesis, she hurled a broken piece of cement at him. Light used the last of the energy in his suit to shatter the projectile and, in the resultant rain of pebbles, disappeared to absorb more energy. The Titans used the opportunity to regroup and strategize.

"If he can make a cage out of light, I think it's safe to say he can do a lot more with it that we don't know about," Raven said dryly, brushing cement dust off her cloak.

"Yet," Beast Boy added.

"But he's powerless without his suit," Nightwing pointed out.

"More specifically, he's powerless without that absorption disc on his chest," Cyborg clarified. "If we can take that out, we can take him down easily."

"The problem is getting near him," said Beast Boy. "Every time we get close to the disc thing, he blasts us away."

"A ranged attack is our best shot," Cyborg mused thoughtfully, "but it can't be me."

"Nor me," added Starfire. "My starbolts would only add to his power."

"I don't do well with light," Raven said.

"If you guys can distract him, I can take out the disc." Nightwing held up a birdarang.

"I'll cover you," Beast Boy volunteered.

Nightwing nodded. "It's settled, then," he agreed, as Dr. Light, fully recharged, resumed his looting spree.

* * *

"Commander, we have an unconfirmed sighting of a Tamaranean in Quadrant 4."

The green-skinned alien commander looked up. "That's the Sol System, isn't it?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Who reported the sighting?"

The subordinate referred to his computer. "Scout 2 – B'zall Narv."

The commander looked thoughtful. "Narv is a reliable scout – and a Tamaranean this far from the Vega System is very suspicious. What planet did he sight the Tamaranean on?"

"Earth."

* * *

Dr. Light hopped out of the way of Starfire's punches.

"You'll have to do better than that, girlie," he mocked.

A split second later, a birdarang flew into his chest, implanting itself dead center in his absorption disc and cracking it. A few volts of electricity crackled over the broken disc before fading.

"No!" Dr. Light cried angrily, plucking the birdarang out and trying to use what was left of his disc to absorb more energy – a futile effort, as it was plain to see that the disc was no longer functional.

With his power source gone, the sound of a sonic cannon cocking in his direction was enough to make Dr. Light surrender unconditionally.

"Boo yeah." Cyborg smirked.

The Jump City police had arrived by now, and the Titans happily handed custody of the defeated villain to them.

"Good work, team," Nightwing praised.

"Nice shooting, Nightwing," Cyborg complimented.

"Very," Starfire agreed, rising into the air. "I should get to the Tower – I believe it's my turn today."

"I'll come with you," said Beast Boy. "I didn't get to finish my breakfast, and if Vic doesn't come, I might actually get to eat in peace for once."

Cyborg rolled his natural eye.

A sudden loud boom had them all assuming battle stances again. They all stared as a small spaceship dropped into the atmosphere, casting a shadow on the sun's brightness. A hatch opened in the hull and two large, scaly green beings flew out, hovering on jet packs strapped to their backs. Starfire gasped.

"Gordanians!" she cried.

"That's her," one of the aliens said to his partner, pointing at Starfire. The Tamaranean looked stricken; her teammates were confused and concerned.

The next instant, both aliens were rushing towards Starfire, who gave a yelp and zipped farther up into the sky. The Gordanians didn't even bother to chase after her; one of them simply withdrew a nasty-looking ray gun and, taking careful aim, zapped Starfire with it.

The effect was immediate. Starfire went limp and dropped from the air, landing in the waiting arms of the other Gordanian, who promptly took her into their ship.

It happened too fast for the other four Titans to react. However, their gasps and exclamations of shock and anger seemed to register on the second Gordanian, who, when he turned to face them, found them preparing to attack.

"Do not interfere in matters that are none of your concern," he warned them briskly, in his deep, gravelly voice. "This is an affair between the Grand Ruler of Tamaran and the fugitive Koriand'r. Stay out of it."

With that, he too retreated into the spaceship, and a second later, the ship was speeding out of the atmosphere, leaving the Teen Titans short one member.

* * *

_**A/N: That's Chapter One. What do you think?**_

_**Updates will be daily as usual, so expect Chapter Two tomorrow!  
**_


	2. Mission

**_A/N: Not a lot of people visit the Teen Titans comic fandom, do they? Oh, well - thanks to _**_doglover500, leathman,_**_ and _**_Dextra2_**_ for reviewing, and _**_Violet __Rose_**_ for favoriting.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mission**

Donna stood before the door that led to her adoptive mother's personal chambers in the east section of the palace. The young Amazon's heart was pounding painfully in her chest. This was it – this was the moment when she became a woman on her own path.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Donna pushed open the door. Queen Hippolyta was inside, reclining on a luxurious sofa, with a book written in Ancient Greek laid open in front of her. When she saw Donna, she smiled.

"Hello, Donna. What brings you here?"

Donna steadied her nerves. "I have a favor to ask, Mother."

Hippolyta propped herself up on her elbow. "Then ask, my child. You know I would grant you anything."

Donna inhaled deeply; this was what she'd been waiting for. In a rush, she blurted, "I want to go to Man's World." She held her breath, waiting for her mother's reaction.

Hippolyta frowned. It was only a moment before she said, "No."

"But you said –"

"Anything but that," Hippolyta qualified. "I will not give you permission to enter that barbaric world."

"I'm _from _that 'barbaric world'."

"That may be so, but you are an Amazon now, and an Amazon you will be for the rest of time."

"You let Diana go," Donna pointed out.

"That was different," Hippolyta said dismissively. "Your sister proved she could handle herself – she earned the right through battle to escort the human soldier back to his country. And she was much older than you. I could not with reason forbid her from going, nor could I prevent her from returning when the time came."

"But I can handle myself too!" Donna protested. "Especially with Diana to guide me. Haven't I proved myself yet in my training?"

Hippolyta pursed her lips, looking into her daughter's earnest face. "Not yet. I do not believe you are ready. Perhaps someday, much farther in the future, I will let you go."

"I'm ready now!" Donna exclaimed. "And I want to help Diana in what she does – what all the heroes of Man's World do! I want to be part of something so great!"

"I'm sorry, Donna." Hippolyta stood firm. "I cannot let you go to Man's World."

Donna threw up her hands in frustration and stalked out of the room. Hippolyta sighed.

* * *

The Teen Titans were having a very serious discussion in their tower, talking over everything they could think of in relation to Starfire's abduction.

"Who _were _those guys?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why did they want Kory?" Cyborg inquired.

"More importantly, where did they take her?" Nightwing's tone was grim, his concern for their missing teammate evident even more so in his voice due to his personal relationship with Kory.

Raven was thoughtful. "Those aliens – the Gordanians – they said this was an affair between Kory and the Grand Ruler of Tamaran."

"They also called her a fugitive," pointed out Cyborg. "Why would Kory be a fugitive from her own planet?" He looked at Nightwing, the only one of them who knew anything about Starfire's history.

"I don't know much," Nightwing confessed. "Kory hardly talked about Tamaran – from the moment I met her she shied away from the subject."

"You must know _something_," said Beast Boy. "You guys have been living together for, what – a year now?"

"Like I said, she didn't tell me much," Nightwing repeated. "All I know is she crashed here in September last year and said she couldn't go back to Tamaran. She never said why. The only thing more I got from her was after 9/11. The incident seemed to remind her of something unpleasant – she told me that Tamaran was at war when she left, and every day there were attacks like 9/11."

"_Every _day?" Beast Boy gasped in disbelief.

"Maybe her side lost, and she's a prisoner of war," suggested Raven. "Either way, I think it's safe to say the Gordanians will take her to Tamaran."

"And if we want her back, that's where we'll have to go." Cyborg glanced at Nightwing. "Do you want to call in the League? They're the ones who operate in space, not us."

Nightwing considered. "No," he decided. "Kory is part of _our_ team, and we'll get her back our way. We can handle it. We just need something that can get us to Tamaran."

"Do you even know where it is?" Raven asked.

"Not yet, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Vic, how fast can you build a deep-space ship for five?"

Cyborg cracked a small grin. "I've already done it."

"What?" exclaimed Beast Boy. "_When?_"

"I'll show you."

* * *

Donna crept stealthily through the Amazonian city until she reached the shores of Themyscira. She had discarded the white toga worn by most Amazons in favor of a red, form-fitting bodysuit, and was carrying only a small bag of the minimum essentials.

Donna paused at the very edge of the sea, looking back at the small barrier of jungle that separated the beach from the palace. _Forgive me, Mother_, she pleaded quietly. _But this is something I have to do._

With a final parting glance, Donna flew into the air and set a westerly course, heading back to the land she had been born in and leaving behind the island paradise that had been her home for the past fifteen years.

* * *

Cyborg pulled the white cloth away from the structure in the hangar to reveal the medium-sized spaceship he'd been working on for the past two months.

"It was kind of a pet project of mine," he explained, letting the others look over the ship. "I took the basic design from the League's Javelin-7, and modified some areas and added my own ideas. What do you think?"

"This is the coolest thing you've ever come up with," Beast Boy said fervently, running his hands over the pristine hull. "Why didn't you tell me you were working on this? I would've liked to help you build it."

"And have you wreck the thing halfway through construction? – not to mention chatting my ear off about the benefits of tofu? No thanks."

"Is it ready for use?" Raven inquired, observing the ship critically.

"Not quite yet," Cyborg admitted. "It still needs a few tweaks before it's fully operational."

"How long will that take?" Nightwing asked.

"A day, tops."

The Titan leader nodded. "It'll have to do. Everyone get packed; we'll leave at dawn the day after tomorrow."

* * *

Donna gazed with wonder at the bustle around her as she wandered through – this was her first time in a human city since she was two years old. Despite the fact that it was not quite dawn – the first rays of sunlight had barely begun to shine – many of the locals of this establishment – Jump City, she believed it was called – were already up and going about their day with a diligence that her Amazon kin would have admired.

_How different from Themyscira_, she noted. The human town, with its towering skyscrapers and electric power system, was as unlike the Ancient Greek-style Amazon island as it could be.

Donna continued on her way, mentally telling herself that she would contact Diana after she got to see just a little bit more of Man's World; she was secretly afraid that her elder sister would send her back to Themyscira, and she wanted to have her fill of adventure before she risked that. A unique sight attracted her attention: a tower in the shape of a T sat on an island in the middle of the river that humans called the Hudson. Her interest piqued, Donna moved towards it, flying easily across the water and landing on the island.

She had only meant to have a close look – for this was indeed a novelty, a tower shaped like a letter of the Phoenician alphabet – but then the sounds of an argument reached her ears. Curious, Donna investigated; on the other side of the island, she found a small spaceship and four young people dressed in costumes, obviously having a heated discussion.

"I know you want to find Kory, Nightwing – but we can't go into space without the slightest idea where to look!" Raven was snapping at him.

"Kory never told us anything about Tamaran – we'll never _know_ where to look!" Nightwing shot back. "At least if we leave now, we can try tracking the Gordanian ship."

"We don't know the first thing about tracking alien ships!"

"But you're an empath, aren't you?" Nightwing pointed out. "You should be able to pick up at least some sort of trail."

Raven frowned at him. "You're placing a lot of faith in my powers, Nightwing – but they're not always reliable, seeing how they're controlled by my emotions."

"We can't wait any longer; we have to find Kory. We'll make do."

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy interjected. "We have a visitor." He pointed at Donna, who jumped in surprise.

Cyborg sighed, clearly exasperated. "Look, whoever you are, we don't have time to sign any autographs now – and it's definitely not visiting hours."

"I'm not looking for…autographs, was it?" Donna said. "I was simply visiting the city – and I couldn't help overhearing your discussion."

"Eavesdroppers don't get very far in this town," Cyborg informed her curtly. "The locals don't like it when you listen in on their conversations."

"You were rather loud," Donna told him pointedly. "If you don't want everyone to know what you're talking about, you should lower your voices." While the Titans gaped at her tone of voice, she cocked her head and examined them. "Are you part of the Justice League?"

"What?" Beast Boy was the first to recover. "No. We're the Teen Titans."

"Ah – so that's why your headquarters is shaped like a T. I wondered about that."

"I'm sorry – who are you?" Nightwing demanded.

Donna smiled at them. "My name is Donna. I'm Wonder Woman's sister."

The Titans blinked, staring at her.

"Wonder Woman…" Beas Boy said in amazement, "As in _the _Wonder Woman?"

Donna raised one prefect dark eyebrow. "Is there more than one?"

"I thought the Amazons had sworn off men," Raven said.

"They have. I'm…all right, I'm actually from Man's World," Donna admitted. "But I was adopted by Queen Hippolyta, and an Amazon ritual gave me all of their powers. I was raised on Themyscira."

"Y'know," said Cyborg, "that's real interesting and all – but we're kind of on a mission here." He waved at the spaceship.

"To the planet Tamaran?" Donna asked shrewdly, gratified when Cyborg raised his eyebrows at her, confirming her deduction. "Yet you don't know where to go."

Nightwing scowled. "That's our concern, not yours – we'll handle it."

"I can help," said Donna unexpectedly.

"How?" Raven questioned.

"The Amazons have been aware of life beyond this sphere for many centuries. We have a direct link to the gods and we have an Oracle who gives us extremely accurate knowledge. I myself studied astronomy with her – if I have a little background knowledge on Tamaran, I can navigate your ship there."

The Titans exchanged glances.

"Give us a minute," Nightwing said, as they retreated farther away, being careful to keep their voices low.

"I think we should accept her offer," said Raven. "She does seem to know what she's talking about – and we need the help."

"We don't know if we can trust her," Nightwing pointed out. "We just met her."

"You just met me, and yet you trusted me enough to form a team with me," Raven countered. "Why should she be any different? Besides," she added, "I don't sense anything malevolent about her. She's told us nothing but the truth. She genuinely wants to help us."

"I agree with Raven," Beast Boy concurred. "We need to know where we're going if we're gonna rescue Kory."

Nightwing mulled over it for a while before nodding curtly. "All right," he decided. "We'll take her along."

"Wonderful!" Donna said delightedly when they told her. "You won't regret this, I promise."

Nightwing and Cyborg exchanged glances. "What do you need to know about Tamaran?" Cyborg asked.

"Anything you know. Every little bit helps."

"According to my research," said Nightwing, "Tamaran is the eighth planet of the Vega Star System. It's ruled by a monarchy, and all the inhabitants are able to harness solar energy for flight."

Donna nodded. "It's enough to get started."

"Then let's go."


	3. Ambush

_**A/N: Thanks again to **doglover500, Dextra2,** and **leathman** for reviewing. **Violet Rose, RavenBowie** - if you're reading this, I'm waiting for your reviews too :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ambush**

"Grand Ruler," the Tamaranean guard said, crossing his right arm over his chest in a gesture of respect, "the bounty hunter Gnarzz requests an audience with you."

The alien queen raised her head in interest. The guard continued significantly, "He and his men have captured your sister."

"Koriand'r is here on Tamaran?" Her eyes gleamed. At the guard's affirmative nod, she ordered, "Bring them in."

At her command, the heavy double doors at the end of the throne room opened to admit five Gordanian bounty hunters. The lead Gordanian was dragging their prize.

"Your Highness," he said perfunctorily. "I present to you your royal sister." He roughly pushed a chained Starfire to the front. She stumbled forward and straightened to meet the cold, smug gaze of the woman on the throne.

A triumphant smirk curved the lips of the Tamaranean ruler. "Hello, Koriand'r."

* * *

The T-ship, as Cyborg called it, zoomed through the empty vacuum of space smoothly and silently. Once Donna gave them the proper bearing, Cyborg gently eased the ship into hyperdrive, and the blackness of space melted into warped streaks of white as they shot through faster than lightspeed.

"The Vega System has three stars," Donna was telling the Titans. "Vega, Sheliak, and Sulafat. They form the Lyra constellation, a sort of triangle. Only Vega has planets orbiting it – the other two just attract asteroids, so the area is quite hazardous. We'll have to come out of hyperdrive before we hit the system so we can navigate the asteroids."

"I thought the Amazons were ancient Greeks," Cyborg said wryly, hiding his surprise that she knew so much about space travel.

"Didn't you know?" Donna teased. "The Greeks were the best thinkers Earth has seen. They were visionaries; Aristotle and Plato, especially, were far advanced for their time."

"Aristotle's model of the universe was wrong," Nightwing pointed out.

"Was it?" Donna challenged. "True, it's not the model we accept today, but who's to say the basic theory of it wasn't right? We know that the Sun doesn't revolve around Earth, but maybe Aristotle was on to something when he talked about the different elemental spheres."

"What, like each part of space has a different element that influences it?" Everyone stared at Beast Boy, who blinked. "What? I _did _study, even though I was homeschooled."

"What sphere would Tamaran be in?" Raven asked curiously.

"Air," Donna said at once.

"That makes sense," Nightwing conceded. "All Tamaraneans can fly, and Kory told me that they're very in touch with their emotions – which is a characteristic of air personalities."

Donna nodded. "You see? Aristotle was way ahead of his time."

"How long more till we have to drop out of hyperdrive?" Cyborg queried, keeping a watchful eye on the monitors.

"Don't worry," said Donna, "it'll be a while."

* * *

"You've changed, Koriand'r."

Starfire kept her bearing straight and proud. "You haven't."

"Come now, is that any way to greet your older sister?"

Starfire's eyes flashed. "You are not my sister," she declared. "My sister was Komand'r, and she had a good heart despite her inability."

The other Tamaranean laughed harshly. "You're far too naïve, Koriand'r. Did you really think I was all right with any of it? That disease robbed me of the ability to fly – something every other Tamaranean is able to do. Through no fault of my own, I was stripped of my rank and my birthright to the throne – and it was all given to _you_."

"I did not ask for it!" Starfire exclaimed. "It was given to me without my ever saying a word! I didn't like it – I wanted you to have it! Do you think it was easy for me to watch you suffer because you couldn't experience the joy of flight? Or when we were in training on Okaara, do you suppose I enjoyed seeing them pass over you because of your disability?"

"Whether you did or didn't, the fact still stands that I was denied what was rightfully mine. That is the only reason I did what I did."

"You betrayed the entire planet to the Gordanians! You brought a terrible war on our people just because you couldn't be queen! All those lives lost, Komand'r – Mother and Father, Karras and Phy'zzon*…" Starfire stared at her sister straight in the eye. "The Gordanians are a scourge to the universe, and you _invited _them to Tamaran!"

Komand'r smiled. "And now I am Queen," she pointed out. "I think it worked out well, don't you think? Especially since I got a power I never dreamed of."

Starfire glared at her. "I should never have released you from the Psion ship."

"Too late now," said Komand'r. "You did, and here I am. And if you will not bow to me as your Queen, you will suffer the same fate as our dear brother."

Starfire stiffened. "What have you done with Ryand'r?" she demanded.

"You'll find out."

Two Tamaranean guards grabbed Starfire roughly by the arms and started pulling her out. Starfire, bewildered and apprehensive about her sister's words, struggled against them, trying to get free – all to no avail. In desperation, she yelled across the hall, "Komand'r, you promised!"

Komand'r paused mid-step, pondering her sister's words. With an indifferent expression, she turned around and said, "Yes, so I did." Her lip curled. "But you were right, Koriand'r; I'm not Komand'r anymore. My new name is Blackfire."

* * *

The rushing streaks of color outside the T-ship's windows abruptly faded to total black as the Cyborg disengaged the hyperdrive. The sudden darkness was disconcerting after so long in hyperdrive. Even more disturbing was the veritable ocean of asteroids floating nearby.

"There's Sheliak and Sulafat," said Donna, pointing at two shining balls next to each other that could be seen through the asteroids, burning brightly in the dark veil of space. Near them, forming the third point of the constellation, was Vega. The Titans could see a few planets orbiting the star – beyond the asteroid field.

"Now comes the tricky part," Donna said.

"You think?" Cyborg asked dryly, taking the controls and carefully steering the ship past the first asteroid.

* * *

Blackfire walked down the dungeon corridors with the chief jailer by her side, checking in on the few of her prisoners who were important enough to merit personal attention from her. To these, she relished flaunting her power.

"Having fun, Koriand'r, darling?" she asked mockingly as she stopped in front of the cell Starfire was trapped in.

Starfire drew her knees to her chest and turned her back to her sister. "Leave me alone."

"Where's the fun in that? You should thank me – I'm being merciful. It would be so easy to kill you, but I'm trying to give you a chance to make the right decision."

"Why must you torment me everyday?" Starfire asked. "I will never recognize you as my Queen, so you may as well kill me."

Blackfire smirked. "Not yet." She was having far too much pleasure watching the sister she had lost everything to suffer. She enjoyed being the one with power now, and she took vicious delight in visiting Starfire's cell everyday just to make her squirm. Before she killed her, Blackfire was determined to break Starfire's spirit.

"Then at least tell me what you did to Ryand'r," Starfire begged. It was a question she had tried to get an answer to everyday for the four days she had been in the dungeons. She had long since learned not to care for Blackfire, but she loved her younger brother dearly. If Blackfire had killed him…

"All in good time, dear sister – all in good time."

* * *

After two nerve-wracking days of travel through the orbiting asteroids of Sheliak and Sulafat, the Titans and Donna finally reached the edges of the Vega System.

"Judging from what Donna told us about Tamaran's orbit, we should reach there in about a day or so," Cyborg informed the others.

"Maybe sooner," Donna allowed. She peered at the navigation computer. "Your angle's a little off," she told Cyborg. "Head right about five degrees."

The cybernetic Titan accordingly adjusted the ship's bearing.

"You all right, Nightwing?" Beast Boy inquired, seeing the Titan leader's frown.

"I'm fine," Nightwing replied. "I'm just worried about Starfire." They were all very carefully addressing each other only by their codenames – Donna seemed all right, but Nightwing had been trained by the Batman to always be on guard.

"We all are," said Raven.

"It's been five days," said Nightwing. "Anything could have happened to her."

"Dude, I'm sure she's all right," Beast Boy said encouragingly. "Star's tough. We'll get to Tamaran, find her, sort out her issue with the Grand Ruler, and bring her back home."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Grand Ruler," the sentry said, "our perimeter patrol has sighted an unregistered ship approaching Tamaran."

Blackfire looked up from her throne. "Is it Gordanian?"

"No, Your Majesty. It bears no insignia except a strange symbol made of two perpendicular lines."

Blackfire frowned. "Show me."

The sentry obediently produced a sheet of paper and pen and sketched the symbol he had seen. Blackfire took one look and immediately recognized it as the same symbol that was on the communicator the Gordanian bounty hunters had confiscated from Starfire.

"It seems my sister's Earthling friends have decided to visit her." She crumpled the paper and incinerated it with a starbolt. "Let's arrange an appropriate welcoming party."

* * *

"There it is," said Donna, pointing at the white, purple-streaked globe. "The planet Tamaran."

Cyborg eased the T-ship into the planet's atmosphere; the entry went without a hitch. The ship landed gently on the ground and they all got out, looking around. Nightwing frowned.

"Something wrong?" Raven queried.

"It's too quiet," Nightwing answered. "Tamaran is a warrior planet. Shouldn't there at least be a perimeter patrol?"

"Maybe they don't bother guarding the wilderness." Beast Boy gestured at their environment.

The surrounding landscape was bare and seemed to be made entirely of some dusky purple rock. There was a thick mass of clouds covering the western sky, and a few tall mountains lined the north. Besides themselves, there was not a soul in sight.

"No, Nightwing's right – something's off," Cyborg disagreed, studying the readings on his wrist computer. "I'm picking up some weird wavelengths…there's something out here."

"What?" Donna asked.

Her question was answered when a dozen Tamaranean soldiers suddenly deactivated their cloaking devices and attacked them, armed with phasers.

"It's an ambush!" Nightwing cried, leaping out of the way of a blast. "Titans, scatter!"

They did – but the Tamaranean attack was too unexpected, too well-organized – the Titans were outnumbered and unprepared. Within minutes, their enemies had overpowered them.

"What are we to do with them?" one soldier asked.

"Are we to kill them?" another asked.

"No," their commander said firmly. "The Grand Ruler wants them taken back to the citadel."

"What for?" a soldier demanded. "They're dangerous – anyone can see that. They came here to aid Koriand'r – that makes them criminals."

"It is not for us to question the Grand Ruler's wishes," snapped the commander. "Load them onto the ship and take them back to the city."

His men obeyed, bringing their captives along. Raven and Beast Boy were unconscious, and Cyborg's cybernetic body had been shut down by a well-placed electrical jolt, so all three of them were unceremoniously and none too gently dragged along. Nightwing and Donna, the only ones still conscious, were easily restrained by the alien strength of the Tamaraneans, who roughly yanked them forward and prodded them with their phasers.

As he was taken onto the Tamaranean ship, Nightwing's mind whirred, handling several different streams of thought at once. He was wondering why exactly Starfire's own people considered her a pariah, and what the Grand Ruler's issue with her was. He was worried about Starfire and about his teammates. He was also fast forwarding to their imminent stay in the dungeons, and trying to figure out how to escape.

"Nightwing," Donna whispered to him, "why do you think the Grand Ruler wants us as prisoners if Starfire is so badly regarded here?"

"I don't know." Nightwing's face was grim. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out."

* * *

_***In the comics, Starfire was married twice - once to Prince Karras and another time to General Phy'zzon; both were Tamaraneans. In Diamond Earth, Karras was Komand'r and Koriand'r's cousin and Phy'zzon was Kory's best friend.**_


	4. Imprisonment

**_A/N: Thanks to - who else? - _**_doglover500, leathman,_**_ and _**_Dextra2_**_ for reviewing. If you three keep reviewing like this for the whole story, I'll be very happy :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Imprisonment**

"Great news, Koriand'r," Blackfire announced with mock cheerfulness as she sashayed over to Starfire's cell. "Your friends are here."

"What friends?" Starfire asked suspiciously.

"My, my, have you forgotten them already? I'm talking about that little group of super-powered teenagers you found on Earth." Blackfire placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think. "Let me see…what are they called again? I believed it was something along the lines of –"

"The Teen Titans?" Starfire gasped.

"Yes, that's it. Nightwing, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. There was another one with them too – a beautiful girl with dark hair." Blackfire cast a pitying look on her captive sister. "You've barely been gone a week and they've already replaced you. Tsk, tsk. You should choose your friends more carefully."

Starfire glared at her and lunged forward, but the solar-draining chains clamped around her wrists kept her close to the wall of her cell. "You don't know anything about friendship," she said.

"Nor do I want to," Blackfire replied. "No one wanted to be friends with me – I was just the disgraced little princess who couldn't fly. Only now that I am Queen do they respect me – and even so, some of them resist."

"They know you are not the rightful ruler."

"Oh, pshaw." Blackfire waved a dismissive hand. "What does it matter to me if they resist or not? They'll all get what's coming to them soon – as will your little _friends_."

Starfire's eyes glowed briefly before her chains sapped the light away. "If you hurt them…" She left the threat hanging. Blackfire laughed.

"Your threats don't scare me," she said disdainfully. "I hold the power now – I could kill you the instant I wanted to. But don't worry. I won't hurt your friends unless they interfere with my plans – and right now, they're not in a position to do anything."

"Blackfire, what did you do with them?!"

Blackfire's eyes glittered with malice. "The same thing I did to Ryand'r."

"No!" Starfire cried. She was shocked, furious, and unbearably sorrowful all at the same time. For Blackfire's constant smug hints about their brother's fate and the time her imprisonment had given her to think had left Starfire convinced that Ryand'r was dead. And if Blackfire was telling the truth, that meant that the Titans…

"I suggest you get comfortable, Koriand'r," Blackfire called as she waltzed back the way she had come. "Because no one's coming to help you now."

* * *

It was barely an hour before the Tamaranean ship reached the city. This was obviously the capital of Tamaran – the dominant feature here was the large, ornate palace located in the exact center of the city. The walls were thick and fortified, with turrets running along their length. The courtyard was wide and spacious, and the spires soared gracefully into the purple sky. Yet for all its majesty and splendor, the palace bore signs of war – there were blackened scorch marks on the walls and debris littering the outer courtyards. One entire tower had collapsed, leaving nothing but rubble, and the walls were cracking in several places. Clearly, this had been the site of many battles.

Once they landed, the five Titans and Donna were seized by more guards who escorted them to the dungeons below the palace. After marching the prisoners through several dim, winding corridors, the Tamaraneans unceremoniously shoved them all into a dark cell and banged the barred door closed with firm finality.

"Ugh, I _hate _creepy dark dungeons," Beast Boy complained with a shudder. Something scuttled over his feet and he yelped. "What was that?!"

"A rat?" Raven proposed. She turned her head to observe her surroundings, completely unperturbed by the darkness.

"Look around, all of you," Nightwing instructed, running his gloved hands over the stone walls – this cell had obviously been hewn out of solid rock. "There has to be some way out."

"I don't know, man," said Cyborg, irritably working to get his circuits functioning properly again. "This place looks pretty solid to me."

"The door is the weakest point," Donna pointed out. "I bet Beast Boy could change shape and get us out."

"It's worth a shot." Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and ran for the door, intending to slip through the bars. However, an unseen barrier sent an electric shock jolting through his body, flinging him back forcefully. "Yow!"

"What the hell?" Cyborg demanded, going over to inspect the door while Donna pulled Beast Boy back to his feet.

"It's fortified with invisible force fields. You won't get out that way." All the Titans dropped into defensive stances as a young male stepped out of the shadows.

The newcomer had the typical Tamaranean orange skin and red hair up to his shoulders. He was dressed in simple Tamaranean armor, and had the build of a soldier. His green eyes glowed slightly in the dark as they looked at the Titans knowingly.

"You're here for Koriand'r." It wasn't a question.

"We are. Who are you?" Nightwing questioned, wary.

The stranger smiled humorlessly at their battle-ready positions. "I'm a prisoner of Blackfire, just like you."

"Who's Blackfire?" Raven inquired.

"The 'Grand Ruler'." The quotation marks around the title, though not gestured with fingers, were obvious in his tone of voice.

Donna raised an eyebrow. "You don't consider her your Queen?"

The stranger scoffed. "No. The only queens I'll recognize are my mother and my second sister."

Nightwing's eyes narrowed – something about the way he had said 'sister' set off bells in his head. "Are you the prince?"

The unknown male bowed with a flourish. "Prince Ryand'r of the Royal Family of Tamaran, at your service."

There was a slight pause as they all processed the implications of this.

"So this…Blackfire," said Raven, "…she's an imposter?"

Ryand'r sighed. "Technically, no," he admitted. "She was the rightful heir to the throne."

"You're not making any sense," Cyborg complained. "Stop talking in circles and tell us what you mean in straightforward terms."

"Blackfire is my elder sister," Ryand'r confessed. "Our parents were the Grand Rulers – the King and Queen of Tamaran. Blackfire was their firstborn, so by right the throne should have passed to her."

"But?" Nightwing prodded, sensing more to the story.

"When she was an infant, Blackfire suffered a disease. It took away her ability to fly – something all Tamaraneans are born with."

"So?" Donna asked. Ryand'r gave her a look.

"On Tamaran, the ability to fly is as important as an Earthling's ability to walk. Blackfire could not fly; hence, she was considered disabled. Tamaran could not have a disabled ruler, so our parents transferred the succession to their second-born, my other sister."

"How is that fair?" Beast Boy demanded. "It wasn't Blackfire's fault she couldn't fly."

"Fair or not, that is the way things are done," Ryand'r countered. "My parents did what they thought was right."

"Let me guess: Blackfire didn't like it." Raven's tone was dry.

"She was jealous," Ryand'r affirmed. "She resented our sister for taking her birthright."

"So what did she do?" Beast Boy inquired.

Ryand'r's eyes darkened with anger. "She betrayed Tamaran to our greatest enemies, the Gordanians. She brought the war to our planet."

"And then she declared herself Queen," Cyborg surmised. Ryand'r nodded.

"If Blackfire is not the rightful queen, why are the Tamaraneans following her?" Donna wondered.

Ryand'r shook his head. "The Tamaraneans you have seen are her supporters. The majority of our people do not recognize her rule, but she has the army under her control. She crushes anyone who opposes her. She's merciless."

"But she spared you," Donna pointed out. "So your shared blood must mean something to her."

Ryand'r let out a short bark of disbelieving laughter. "Blood means nothing to her," he said bitterly. "Against their deal, the Gordanians murdered our parents – right in front of her – and she still happily formed an alliance with them to organize her takeover after she returned to Tamaran. The only reason she's imprisoned rather than killed me is because she loves to gloat. Besides, I'm the leader of the resistance – she knows that without me, the people can't do much."

"Is that why Blackfire was after Kory?" Nightwing asked. "Because she was in the resistance?"

"Koriand'r is a rebel against Blackfire's rule, but she never had the opportunity to join the resistance."

"Blackfire chased Kory all the way to Earth because she was a rebel who never joined the resistance?" Cyborg asked disbelievingly.

"No." Ryand'r looked at them. "Blackfire chased Koriand'r because she is our sister, the Princess of Tamaran, and the true heir to the throne."

Stunned silence filled the cell, only to be broken a minute later.

"Kory's a princess?" Beast Boy echoed in amazement. "Like a _princess _princess?"

Ryand'r blinked. "What is a '_princess _princess'?"

"It's just an Earth expression," Cyborg explained hastily. "What he means to say is that we never knew Kory was the Princess."

Ryand'r nodded. "Understandable," he said. "Koriand'r never felt comfortable being the Crown Princess – she believed it should have stayed Blackfire's birthright. She loved our sister dearly." Here he scowled darkly. "Too much."

Donna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing Koriand'r never told you how she got her abilities?"

"I thought they were natural?" Nightwing questioned.

"Flight is, but her starbolts are not," Ryand'r told him. "Out of all our people, Koriand'r and Blackfire are the only ones who can convert solar light into energy missiles."

"So how did she get that?" Beast Boy asked.

"When the Gordanians attacked, Blackfire made a deal with them. In exchange for their help in conquering the planet, she would hand Koriand'r over to them as a slave. During the tradeoff, a Psion ship attacked the palace and captured both Koriand'r and Blackfire. The Psions are as ruthless as the Gordanians, but not for power or land – their pursuits are intellectual. They wanted to see how much radiation Tamaraneans could absorb before their bodies burst from the strain."

"That's horrible!" Donna exclaimed, shuddering. The grim looks of the Titans said they agreed with her. Ryand'r's expression was bleak too.

"Koriand'r and Blackfire were their test subjects. The Psions set up the experiment and left them alone." Ryand'r's fingers had unconsciously clenched into fists. "I don't know how long my sisters were trapped, but eventually Koriand'r broke free using her new starbolts. Then she released Blackfire out of the goodness of her heart, but Blackfire turned on her." He exhaled slowly. "No one knows exactly what happened on the Psion ship after that, but a few months later, Blackfire returned to Tamaran to assume the throne, and she made quick work of the rebellion. We were forced to go underground, and we've been fighting ever since. Koriand'r, on the other hand, was never heard from again. We thought she was dead – Blackfire never actually said it, but she led us to believe she had killed her. Until the Gordanians brought her back to Tamaran, we in the resistance did not dare hope that Koriand'r was still alive."

"Kory's been on Earth for over a year now," Nightwing said.

Ryand'r nodded. "That adds up. She's been missing from Tamaran for the same amount of time." He frowned then, as though something was bothering him.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"You say Koriand'r has been on Earth for over one solar cycle?" Ryand'r clarified.

"Yes," Nightwing replied.

"And she was not injured or indisposed?"

"No…she's the picture of health."

Ryand'r's frown deepened. "And yet she never attempted to return home – or to even contact Tamaran," he mused, mostly to himself, beginning to pace. "Why wouldn't she?"

"She didn't exactly have a ship," Cyborg pointed out.

"That doesn't matter to us. Tamaranean bodies can withstand the harsh environment of space – if she had wanted to, Koriand'r could have flown all the way here under her own power."

"Are you thinking that she abandoned you?" Nightwing questioned shrewdly, his tone accusing.

"I don't know what to think." Ryand'r stopped pacing. "Koriand'r had to have known that things were not good on Tamaran, and yet she remained on Earth and made no attempt to return. It makes me wonder."

"We don't know what happened between her and Blackfire on the Psion ship," Raven reminded him. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"I agree," Donna concurred. "I think the key to this entire affair lies in that one encounter."

"But only two people know the truth of it," Ryand'r concluded.

"Regardless," Nightwing interjected, "we came here for Kory, and we're not leaving without her."

"You're very optimistic about your chances of actually leaving Tamaran in the first place," Ryand'r observed.

"I'm not planning on staying here. I've got things to do back on Earth."

"How do you propose to escape?" Ryand'r challenged.

Nightwing actually smiled.


	5. Escape

**_A__/N:__ Thank you again to _**_le__athman, Dextra2,_**_ and _**_doglover500_**_ for reviewing._**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Escape**

Amindre was one of the Tamaranean guards in charge of feeding the prisoners in Blackfire's dungeon, which was why he was now carrying a tray of bread, fruits, water, and a little bit of cheese down the dim corridor.

"Food for the prisoners," he droned mockingly, balancing the tray on one hand and pulling the keys from his belt with the other. There were no guards outside this cell – the electro-force barrier was more than enough to keep the captives in.

Ryand'r watched him as he opened the door slightly and placed the tray on the floor. Amindre knew the other five prisoners were here, too, but he couldn't see them in the gloom.

"Hold on," Ryand'r called as Amindre made to lock the door back. "There are five other prisoners here – that food's only enough for two."

"Not my problem, is it?" Amindre scoffed. "You should be thankful you even get this fare, Your _Highness_ – most of the other prisoners only get bread and water."

Ryand'r stood up, his fists clenching. "Those _prisoners _are loyal Tamaraneans."

"Oh, _really_?" Amindre sneered, thrusting his face forward into the prince's space.

"Yes, really," Ryand'r replied. "And now you're going to pay for mistreating them."

Amindre rolled his eyes. "Please. I'd like to see you – _urk!_" His sentence cut off as a metal cannon arm collided soundly with his head. Amindre slumped to the ground, out cold.

"Get the keys," Nightwing ordered as Cyborg converted his cannon back into an arm.

Ryand'r quickly located the keys on the guard's belt; and then they all slipped out of the cell, Ryand'r locking the door behind them.

"He never would have fallen for that if it was just me," the prince noted. "He would have leapt outside and locked me back in if I made so much as one untoward move."

"That's why it's better to work in groups," Beast Boy said. He whipped his head first to his left, then his right. "Which way?" he asked.

Ryand'r frowned slightly as he thought. "Blackfire would have taken Koriand'r to the highest security cell – that is this way." He pointed to the right. "But the other key members of the resistance are imprisoned farther down there." His finger moved to point left.

"We only have one set of keys," Raven pointed out. Ryand'r shook his head.

"Koriand'r won't be in a cell you can open with a key. The security cells, where priority prisoners are kept, are of greater technology than the rest of the dungeon. They have barriers created from pure energy fields that will only dissipate if the correct code is entered into the keypad."

"Great," Beast Boy muttered.

It didn't take long for Nightwing to make a decision. "Raven, Beast Boy, Donna, go with Ryand'r to release the other rebels. Cyborg and I will get Kory. Try to make as much noise as possible."

"A distraction," Donna surmised.

"Exactly." Nightwing nodded.

"Good luck," Ryand'r wished them solemnly. "And tell Koriand'r…"

"Yes?" Nightwing asked, impatient to get moving. Ryand'r sighed.

"Tell her I miss her."

* * *

Starfire hugged her knees to her chest, staring at the only rock wall of her semicircular cell; the other sides were curved and shimmering with energy. Her heart was heavy within her chest, but not a tear had fallen from her eyes – she refused to give Blackfire that satisfaction. She had vowed to herself that Blackfire would not break her, and X'hal be her witness, she was going to uphold that oath to her death.

A sudden alarm blared out, breaking the still monotony of the dungeon. Starfire glanced up and saw a group of Tamaranean guards rushing past her cell to the source of the commotion. Starfire couldn't see what was happening, but judging by the sounds echoing down the corridors, Blackfire's prisoners were escaping en masse.

_X'hal be with you_, she wished them silently – trapped in her cell, with her chains draining any solar energy she was able to absorb, it was all she could offer them.

"Kory!" a voice hissed from the shadows; Starfire jumped and stared around wildly as Nightwing and Cyborg came into view. She blinked in astonishment before a wide smile spread across her face.

"Dick! Vic! You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Nightwing asked, coming closer as Cyborg plugged into the keypad by the right of the cell.

"Blackfire said she had killed you like she killed Ryand'r."

"Blackfire said that?" Nightwing frowned.

"Well, no," Starfire admitted. "But she made me think…oh, X'hal!" she exclaimed as something else occurred to her. "Ryand'r might still be alive!"

"He is," Nightwing assured her. "We met him."

Starfire stared at him. "You saw Ryand'r?"

"We did. He escaped with us. He's the one causing all the ruckus in the dungeon, along with Gar and Raven."

Starfire breathed a large sigh of relief. "Thank X'hal!" she said fervently. "I have missed him so much…"

"He misses you too," Nightwing told her.

An angry voice sounded from the next corridor, attracting their attention – Blackfire.

"You must go," Starfire said urgently. "Both of you."

"Not a chance," Nightwing refused at once.

"I've almost got the code," Cyborg added. "We're getting you out of here, Kory."

"Don't worry about me," she insisted. "Blackfire is dangerous – you have to leave, now!"

"Kory…" Nightwing began, just before Blackfire crashed through the wall that separated the two corridors.

"Oh, what's this?" she said mockingly, observing the scene before her. "A daring rescue attempt. How charming." A dark green starbolt started to form in her hand; she smiled sweetly at Nightwing and Cyborg. "You can both die together. And you…" She turned to look at her sister. "…can watch while I do it."

"Komand'r, don't! Please!" Starfire cried.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Koriand'r." Blackfire hurled the starbolt at Nightwing.

* * *

Raven grabbed two Tamaranean guards with her black energy and threw them into their compatriots, who were lumbering after them. Nearby, Ryand'r deliberately scraped a knife against the metal bars of a cell before slicing into a guard's arm.

"Is that noisy enough?" he inquired of Donna, who had just dispatched a heavy-set Tamaranean man with only her bare fists.

Donna pursed her lips. "Not quite."

As if on cue, Beast Boy changed into a huge lion and let loose a roar that shook the ceiling.

Ryand'r raised an eyebrow in comprehension. "I see," he said. A second later, he elbowed a guard in a very sensitive spot, causing the victimized Tamaranean to let out a howl that rivaled Beast Boy's roar. Donna smirked.

"_That _is."

* * *

Nightwing dodged Blackfire's starbolt and tossed a few birdarangs at her. While Blackfire was occupied avoiding those, he rolled to his feet and whipped out his bo staff. Without pausing, he launched himself at her, kicking off from the ground to gain momentum. Blackfire brought her arms up to deflect the blow from his staff, and he landed a few feet behind her.

"You picked the wrong team to mess with," he told her, before lunging forward again.

This time Blackfire was ready for him. She stepped to the side and brought her hand out to catch his jabbing staff. With a sudden flip of her wrist, her alien strength laid him on his back.

"You should have stayed out of this," she said. She shot another starbolt; Nightwing threw himself out of the way.

"Vic, how much longer?" he demanded.

"Give me a minute!" Cyborg exclaimed, typing fast on the keypad to hack the system.

"We don't have a minute!"

"No," Blackfire agreed pleasantly, "you don't." She grabbed Cyborg's wires that were still in the keypad and wrenched them out. Cyborg yelled and reflexively blasted her with his sonic cannon, but as Blackfire still had hold of his wires, he was pulled along with her, and they both crashed into the next corridor.

"Dick, you have to go," Starfire said from her cell.

"I'm not leaving you." He hurried to the keypad to pick up where Cyborg had left off, while the latter was busy battling Blackfire beyond the broken wall.

"You must." Starfire looked straight into his eyes. "Leave me, Dick. You can't win against Blackfire – you have to go!"

Nightwing was about to protest, but an enraged howl from Blackfire cut him off. "Guards!"

Nightwing whipped his head back to the pad – but even as he did so, he knew he didn't have enough time to break the code.

Starfire understood the expression on his face. "Go, Dick," she pleaded. "Be safe, please – for me."

Nightwing knew she was right – he would never be able to get her out before the guards got here, and by then he and Cyborg would be overpowered. Their escape would have been for nothing. At least if they got out now, they had a chance.

But oh, how he hated to admit it.

"We'll come back for you," he promised Starfire. "I swear, Kory – I'll get you out."

She nodded in acknowledgment, her green orbs full of faith. Nightwing called to Cyborg. "Vic! We gotta go!"

A sonic boom rang out, and a second later Cyborg rushed back into the passageway. Nightwing was already moving. Cyborg glanced solemnly at Starfire, still captive, before following his leader.

* * *

_"Raven, Gar – report."_

"We managed to get all the rebels out," Beast Boy replied – causing much confusion for Ryand'r and Donna, who couldn't hear Nightwing's voice over the comm. link. "We're about twenty meters from the surface."

_"We'll meet you there."_

"Did you get Kory?" Raven asked, sweeping several guards into a half-destroyed cell.

_"No."_

"What?" Beast Boy demanded, pausing to digest this. "Then why are we –"

_"We couldn't break her out in time. We have to leave her for now," _Nightwing replied.

"But –"

_"No buts. When I say we go, we go. Clear?"_

Beast Boy exhaled, exchanging a look with Raven while understanding dawned on Donna's face. "Clear."

_"Then let's go."_

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, Raven, Beast Boy, Donna, Ryand'r, and the group of ten rebel leaders they had broken out all burst through to the surface, where they met up with Nightwing and Cyborg. Avoiding the shots of the Tamaranean guards, they made their way out of the palace grounds and vanished into the night.

* * *

_**A/N: We are now officially at the halfway point of this story. Any questions?**_


	6. Strategy

**_A/N: Thank you again to _**_leathman, Dextra2,_**_ and _**_doglover500_**_.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Strategy**

"I want a status report immediately!" Blackfire demanded, charging back into the passage where Starfire's cell was located, where the guards had gathered.

"The entire western sector is in ruins, Grand Ruler," one of them informed her. "The rebels destroyed whatever they could."

"All ten rebel leaders escaped, along with Prince Ryand'r and the five…'Titans'," another guard reported.

Blackfire snarled. "I should have killed my brother when I had the chance."

Starfire's eyes narrowed. "You would do that to your own flesh and blood?"

"Haven't you figured it out by now, Koriand'r?" Blackfire asked. "Blood means nothing. It simply means I am forced to consider you my kin, but in all other ways it does not matter."

"You're a monster, Komand'r."

"I've told you before, dearie," Blackfire chided, a dark glint in her eyes. "Don't call me Komand'r." Turning to her guards, she ordered, "I want double patrols sent out to the countryside – find the rebel base and annihilate it. Kill everyone on sight – except for Ryand'r and Nightwing. Those I'll save for my sister to see me destroy."

"Majesty," they agreed, crossing their arms over their chests and disappearing to carry out her orders. Blackfire smirked at Starfire's horrorstruck face.

"I promised I would kill him if you ever returned to Tamaran, didn't I?"

"I did not return voluntarily!" Starfire fought against her chains, to no avail. "Your Gordanian bounty hunters captured me and brought me here against my will! You cannot alter the bargain!"

"Sorry," said Blackfire unrepentantly. "My word is law."

"Blackfire!"

"Ta ta for now, Koriand'r."

* * *

In a large house on the outskirts of the city, a serious meeting of great importance was being held.

Well, it was not so much a meeting as it was a conference of war.

The house belonged to an elderly and well-respected Tamaranean noble couple named Tiri'an and Nanil'an, both of whom wielded great influence in the royal court but were secretly staunch supporters of Koriand'r and the rebellion. They had been offering their home as a safe house to the rebels for months now, ever since the Gordanians had murdered King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r and Blackfire had seized the throne. Ryand'r, as the Prince, was well-acquainted with them, and had brought his band of rebel leaders and the Titans here to regroup and discuss their next course of action.

"Thank X'hal you managed to escape," Nanil'an said fervently, leaving her husband's side to embrace Ryand'r. "We had feared you lost."

"But I am not," said Ryand'r. "Thanks to them." He gestured at the Titans and Donna. "These are Koriand'r's friends from Earth."

"Welcome," Tiri'an said warmly. "You have our gratitude for rescuing our Prince and liberating our leaders."

"We don't have much time," Ryand'r declared. "Blackfire doesn't know where we are, but that could change at any moment. We must act quickly."

"The other rebels are hiding in the northern caves," Nanil'an supplied.

"In the same place?" Ryand'r frowned – remaining stationary was asking for trouble.

"They move around," Tiri'an replied. "J'marel makes sure of that."

"Ivagrev, J'mandor, go to the caves," Ryand'r instructed. "Find J'marel and tell her what has happened. Mobilize the people and wait there with her until I send word."

The two Tamaraneans bowed and exited – J'mandor more urgently, for J'marel was his sister.

"M'dori, Orand'l, Malben, Der'mallor – sneak back into the citadel and conduct espionage," Ryand'r continued. "Be careful, stay out of sight, and if you're spotted, flee. Understood?"

The four spies nodded, accepted their generous ration bags of food from Nanil'an, and disappeared. Ryand'r turned to the Titans and the remaining four rebel escapees.

"Now," he said, "let's make a plan."

* * *

Starfire leaned back against the single rock wall of her prison as Blackfire left. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the well of hurt that sprang up inside her whenever she thought of Blackfire. She couldn't believe her sister had changed so much.

Koriand'r had never been able to forget the horrible three years leading up to her arrival on Earth, but she had learned to suppress the unpleasant memories. Now that she had been dragged back into the nightmare, she had no chance to try to pretend that the war had never happened. The memories came unbidden, reconstructing the horror around her.

Her childhood was not always cheerful, but there were several moments of it that remained very dear and sweet to Koriand'r. Her very first memory was of being carried in her mother's arms, adored by her father and petted by a three-year-old Komand'r. Koriand'r adored her older sister, and Komand'r seemed to return the sentiment. When Ryand'r was born two years after Koriand'r, the royal family was blissful, their happiness marred only by their eldest daughter's handicap.

At five years of age, Koriand'r was declared Crown Princess of Tamaran, much to Komand'r's dismay. Until that moment, Komand'r had believed that, even despite her disability, her parents would allow her to keep her birthright. Koriand'r was old enough to understand why she had been given the title in place of her sister, but she didn't think it was fair. Perhaps it was her genuine reluctance to accept the rank that inspired Komand'r to continue being a friend to her, albeit more aloof than before.

The two sisters grew up more or less in harmony, but Koriand'r had always felt troubled about being the Crown Princess, and Komand'r did nothing to ease that feeling. The elder princess was undoubtedly bitter about her demotion all through her childhood and beyond, but Koriand'r had never thought she would go as far as she had.

Still, the rift between them did not appear until both sisters and their brother were sent to train with the warlords of Okaara. It was then, when the Okaaran training instructor placed Komand'r in a lower class than her siblings, that Koriand'r became aware of her sister's harbored resentment. There was a marked change in Komand'r after that – her cold, malicious side took over her personality, revealing itself in the way she taunted her siblings and fought bitterly against them in combat practice. Koriand'r was stunned and hurt when she realized Komand'r no longer loved her.

Scarcely a month after they had finished training and returned to Tamaran, the Gordanians attacked. The Tamaranean army fought valiantly and held the enemy at bay for over two years, but they were at a stalemate. Then suddenly, the Gordanians launched a strike against the palace that screamed of inside betrayal – their enemy somehow knew exactly what to do in order to bring down the citadel's defenses and render the royal family helpless. As their horrified children watched, the Gordanian soldiers murdered King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r. Even Komand'r had screamed at the atrocity, shouting that it had never been part of the deal – thereby revealing herself as the traitor. Koriand'r could still remember how her blood had frozen when she realized Komand'r had betrayed them all – but the strange thing was that Ryand'r wasn't the least bit surprised.

"How did you know, Ryand'r?" Starfire whispered to the air. "How could you possibly have known what our sister would do?"

There was no one to answer her. Ryand'r was gone, escaped with the Titans – at least, she hoped he had escaped safely. She knew she would have heard if any of the escapees had been recaptured or killed – Blackfire would take absolute delight in crushing her spirit further with bad news of that sort – but that didn't stop her from worrying.

Starfire's eyes hardened as she remembered that she shouldn't _have _to worry about her brother. Komand'r had _promised _no harm would come to him as long as Starfire stayed away from Tamaran – which she had. At first, even after her betrayal, Koriand'r had been sure that Komand'r would uphold that promise she had made, that day on the Psion ship.

Now she wasn't so certain.

* * *

"We don't have the numbers to launch a full scale attack on the citadel," Tiri'an was saying. They were gathered around the table, with maps, blueprints, lists, notes, and other documents laid out in front of them.

"I thought you said the majority of Tamaraneans support Kory?" Beast Boy looked at Ryand'r.

"Unfortunately, not all of them are in the resistance," Ryand'r replied wryly. "The royal guard alone outnumbers us two to one, and Blackfire has forced the military to her command. All in all, we only have about a hundred active members who are willing to openly rebel against Blackfire's regime."

"So few?" Donna frowned.

"We had over three hundred initially, but Blackfire captured them all." Nanil'an's face was grim. "Most were killed."

There was a slight, awkward pause.

"So these hundred," Nightwing spoke up, "They are who are free and available?"

"Yes," Ryand'r confirmed. "A hundred is more than enough to infiltrate the palace, if only we knew where to strike."

"You have to remember it's not just Tamaraneans we have to fight against," Raven reminded them. "Blackfire has an alliance with the Gordanians too – she will probably call them in to attack."

"I don't know, Rae – we haven't seen any Gordanians here," Beast Boy said dubiously.

"We were in a Tamaranean dungeon until two hours ago," she countered.

Beast Boy blinked. "Point taken," he conceded. "So what's the plan?"

The Titans automatically turned to Nightwing, who looked at Ryand'r. The Tamaranean prince frowned thoughtfully, looking over the blueprints.

"In order to make any attempt at a revolution successful, we'd have to enter the palace undetected," he said. "If we can somehow neutralize Blackfire, we should able to hold out against whatever the guards can throw at us."

"And the Gordanians?" Cyborg inquired.

"I daresay we can handle them without too much trouble," Tiri'an said wryly. "We've had plenty of practice fighting them."

"The pact Blackfire struck with the Gordanians prescribed that she control Tamaran," Nanil'an added. "After Blackfire crushed the resistance, the Gordanian generals saw no reason to leave their soldiers here when there were other worlds to conquer. The Gordanians now maintain only a small outpost here – only about five hundred Gordanians are stationed there at any time."

"That's still quite a number, considering how few we have in the resistance," Nightwing pointed out.

"That's not the problem," K'riyol, an auburn-haired rebel leader said dismissively. "Tamaran is firmly under Blackfire's control, so the Gordanians hardly leave the outpost. All we need is a small group of people to contain them there, and we won't have to worry about them anymore."

"It would be my pleasure to take charge of that," Tiri'an volunteered.

"Are you sure about this, Tiri'an?" Ryand'r asked. "Up to now you and Nanil'an have not been openly rebellious. Blackfire suspects you are supporters of the resistance, but she cannot act against you without proof. If you do this, and this coup fails, I cannot promise you will be safe."

"Safety is overrated," Tiri'an returned. "We all have to take a stand eventually – and I have a feeling it's all or nothing this time." His wife bobbed her head, solemnly indicating her agreement.

Ryand'r nodded. "Very well. We'll spare twenty fighters to see to it with you. Will that be enough?"

"Assuredly so, my Prince." Tiri'an grinned. "I still remember my tactics from my time in the army."

"Infiltrating the palace will be no easy job," another rebel commented. "Blackfire has doubled the guards since our ill-fated attack earlier this year."

"We won't go in through the walls this time, Firrek," Ryand'r said. "We'll go through the dungeons."

"You can't send all our forces in through there," Nightwing argued.

"He's right," Cyborg agreed. "Half the passageways collapsed before we were out. There's no way all of us will be able to go back that way. You might be able to send maybe three or four people, five at the most – but definitely not a hundred; it would attract too much attention. And I don't doubt that Blackfire will have posted guards there."

"Well, then, how do you suggest getting in undetected?"

"Simultaneous attacks," Nightwing said at once. "Three different groups – Tiri'an's group will confine the Gordanians; three of us will enter through the dungeons and rescue Kory; the rest will sneak in some other way and head for the throne room to take on Blackfire."

Ryand'r raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. "You want to divide our already small force further?"

"It's our best chance," Raven explained. "With so many things happening at once, Blackfire's supporters won't be able to coordinate against it all. We'll have the element of surprise on our side as well."

"Plus," added Donna, "Koriand'r is the only one who could defeat Blackfire one on one. Not to mention, she is the rightful heir to the throne. If your attack force fails to neutralize Blackfire, Koriand'r is your only hope. The priority is to get her out – otherwise this entire revolution is for nothing."

Ryand'r considered that. "You are right," he agreed. "It would seem that you have a better grasp of the situation than I do," he conceded to Nightwing.

"I don't know about that."

"Nevertheless, we are committed to your plan now," Ryand'r said. "So, what's next?"

"Details," Nightwing answered. "Like you said, we have to work fast. The sooner we get this planned out, the better."

"We'll attack at sunset tomorrow, then?" Ryand'r proposed.

Nightwing allowed himself a tiny smile. "You read my mind."


	7. Revolution

**_A/N: As always, thanks to my three reviewers _**_doglover500, Dextra2,_**_ and _**_leathman_**_._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Revolution**

"We've found no trace of them, Grand Ruler," T'kiyo, the captain of the guard, reported apologetically. "Of course," he added hastily as Blackfire turned to glare at him, "we are not giving up yet. My troops are still scouring the land as we speak."

"Find them, Captain," Blackfire ordered. "I don't care what you have to do – I want the rebel base crushed. I want the resistance utterly annihilated, so they can never threaten Tamaran again."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," T'kiyo acquiesced, backing out of the room.

* * *

Starfire sat hugging her knees to her chest, looking the perfect picture of utter despondency with her hunched shoulders and her back to the curved energy wall. When Blackfire came to visit and saw her that way, she smirked triumphantly and taunted Starfire about how her spirit had finally been broken.

"That's a good look for you, little sister," she cackled as she left.

Behind her, Starfire's green eyes narrowed. If Blackfire thought she had succeeded in breaking her, she was sadly mistaken.

Starfire knew Nightwing and the Titans had to be conferring to figure out how to help her escape; Nightwing had promised her he would return to free her, and she knew he would do everything in his power to keep that promise. Nightwing had never let her down before – nor any of the other Titans.

But Starfire refused to be the helpless damsel in distress. It was clear to her now that Blackfire would not keep any of _her _promises, so Kory had nothing to gain by yielding to her demands.

So it was that when the guard who supplied her food came to bring her lunch – complacent because he'd never had trouble with this prisoner before – Starfire very quietly memorized the subtle beeps of the code he keyed in.

* * *

"There's nothing here, Captain," a Tamaranean soldier reported as he came back from searching through an empty barn.

The captain, Ildimas, winced. His unit was searching through a village in the country where rebels had been found before, but so far, their patrol had failed to find any trace of the resistance. With such a lack of results in public buildings, he was now forced to order his people to start searching houses. For the villagers' sake, he hoped to X'hal that none of them were hiding rebels – if they were, he would have no choice but to arrest them and bring them before Blackfire for punishment.

Ildimas, like most of the Tamaranean military, was not loyal to Blackfire out of love or respect. When she had forced her takeover, Blackfire had had the Gordanians torture and kill the family members of many in the Tamaranean army – and she had made it clear after she became Grand Ruler that the same fate awaited the loved ones of those who refused to serve her or disobeyed her orders in any way. Despite this, several soldiers had defied her in the beginning, only to find that Blackfire had already put into place a network of spies who could be counted on to report any rebellion to the Grand Ruler. These spies reported their resistance, and the rebel soldiers found that all their families were systematically executed for their insubordinance. Blackfire had allowed them to wallow in their horrified guilt for a few days before she had the soldiers themselves slain.

Learning from that example, none of the Tamaraneans in the military dared to cross Blackfire anymore. Her spies could be anywhere, and just the knowledge that they were around was enough to ensure obedience from the military, no matter how grudging or reluctant.

Ildimas sighed, knowing what he had to do in order to ensure the survival of his wife and two young children.

"Search the houses," he ordered.

"And if any are found harboring rebels?" the soldier questioned, fearing the inevitable answer.

Ildimas was solemn. "Then you know what to do."

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Ryand'r asked for what must have been the tenth time as he and Nightwing crouched beside each other behind the thick bushes surrounding the Tamaranean royal palace. With them were twenty Tamaranean rebels; the other Titans were positioned at strategic intervals around the perimeter, each with a group of twenty rebels. Tiri'an's own party of twenty was in position at the Gordanian outpost several leagues to the west. All were waiting for the exact moment to attack – for this to work, both sides had to act at the same time.

"You are not as familiar with the dungeon as I am – if not I, then at least one of the other Tamaraneans should go with you," Ryand'r continued.

"I'm sure," Nightwing replied. "I've been to Kory's cell before, and I know how to get there from the dungeon entrance. Plus, whatever guards Blackfire has there won't be able to anticipate us, the way they might one of their fellow Tamaraneans. We're too unknown to them – that'll give us the edge we need. And you're the one with intimate knowledge of the palace layout – the others will need you to help them sneak in and trap Blackfire in the throne room."

"You're very confident that we'll be able to succeed," Ryand'r noted. "Where, might I ask, does your conviction come from?"

Nightwing just smiled enigmatically.

_"Okay, it's a minute to six," _Cyborg's voice echoed through the comm. link to all the Titans. Cyborg had been designated as the person to give the teams at the palace the cue to attack because his and Donna's group had been stationed near the main entrance of the palace, and because his biomechanical time-keeping device was extremely accurate no matter what planet he was on. _"Get ready – we only have three minutes to take out the perimeter patrol."_

_"Copy that, Cyborg," _Beast Boy's voice responded.

_"Ditto," _Raven agreed.

"Got it,"Nightwing put in. "One minute," he informed Ryand'r and the other Tamaraneans with him.

The plan was that on the stroke of six, when the perimeter patrol changed shifts, the rebel teams would strike, quickly and quietly subduing the entire patrol guard. At the exact same time, Tiri'an's team would attack the Gordanian outpost. The new perimeter patrol shift was expected to report to their commander after three minutes to say they were in position, so the rebels had to defeat them all before then in order to assume the guards' identities to 'report' – as well as to avoid detection by the guards on the upper levels. After that, Nightwing, Cyborg, and Donna would meet at the outdoor entrance to the dungeon they had created the day before. While they went on to rescue Starfire, the others, led by Raven, Beast Boy, Ryand'r, and Nanil'an, would infiltrate the palace through a secret side entrance Ryand'r knew about and try to trap Blackfire and her guards in the throne room.

"I hope this works," Ryand'r muttered under his breath.

_"Five seconds," _Cyborg's voice intruded again, and Nightwing held up five fingers, attracting the attention of everyone in his group as he began the silent countdown. _"Four…three…two…one…GO!"_

Cyborg didn't shout the word, because this was supposed to be a stealth mission – but he got the point across nevertheless. As silently as a snake on the hunt, the rebels trickled out of their hiding places.

According to the four spies Ryand'r had sent back to the citadel last night, each ground perimeter patrol consisted of forty-two guards – far fewer than the numbers the rebels had at their disposal. The risk wasn't in the numbers – it was in avoiding detection while they took them out. Fortunately, the first phase of the plan went smoothly enough – the rebels, with their superior numbers, darted in and subdued the guards efficiently. They'd completely vanquished the entire ground patrol with twenty seconds to spare. Everyone stayed carefully hidden as a dark-haired Tamaranean rebel 'reported in' to the commander with a communicator he'd lifted from one of the unconscious guards.

However, once they received acknowledgment from the commander, the rebels burst into action again. Making sure to stay out of sight, Nightwing, Cyborg, and Donna slipped off to the hole that led to the dungeon while the others organized themselves in preparation for sneaking into the palace.

There were no guards at the hole; they had been relieved of duty along with their comrades. Unfortunately, the amount of debris cluttering the entrance left only a small crawlspace for them to go through.

"We should've brought Raven," Cyborg grumbled as he crept in after Nightwing and Donna. Being the biggest of the three with his bulky mechanical parts, this was no mean feat. "She could teleport us through this mess."

"Raven can only teleport if she knows what's on the other side," Nightwing reminded him as Donna used her Amazon strength to pull Cyborg through the tiny opening.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he saw what lay ahead. "Aw, crap. You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Nope," Donna said, moving ahead with Nightwing. "Come on – the faster we do this, the faster we can all go home."

What followed was an hour and a half of agonizingly slow movement through the demolished dungeon. Nearly a third of the tunnels that made up the dungeon had caved in, leaving only tiny spaces and debris-choked openings for them to squeeze through. The longest stretch without obstacles measured only eight feet; in some places, the only way to get past was to physically lift chunks of stone, metal, and wood. Fortunately, Cyborg and Donna were well equipped to carry this out, and Nightwing used his remarkable arsenal of gadgets to get them through whatever they couldn't lift.

Finally, they made it past the last of the collapsed tunnels. From there, they quickly retraced the route Nightwing and Cyborg had taken yesterday; within a few minutes, they had reached Starfire's cell. The trapped princess noticed them at once; she sat up straight, delighted surprise in her eyes.

"Dick! I never imagined you would make it back here so fast!"

Nightwing quirked a gentle smile at her. "Well, you know me," he said as Cyborg plugged into the keypad while Donna kept watch. "I always like to keep my promises."

"This is not good," Cyborg groaned as the binary system data of the keypad streamed onto his computer.

"What is it?" Donna inquired.

"They've completely changed the coding system." Cyborg's frown deepened. "This one's more complicated than the last – I'm gonna have to start from scratch."

"Perhaps not," Starfire spoke up. "Earlier, I memorized the sounds of the beeps each number of the key code makes. I would recognize them again if you pressed the right button."

"All right, that's something," Cyborg ceded, his gaze still locked on his wrist computer. "I just hope this isn't one of those keypads that lock down if you press the wrong number."

"I've dealt with those before," Nightwing said, coming over. "You have to deactivate the locking mechanism before figuring out the code by trial and error."

"I take it you know how to do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Nightwing retrieved an omnitool from his utility belt. "Get your wires out, Vic – I'll handle this. You check in with Raven and Gar – see what the situation is up top."

* * *

The aboveground infiltration team was, in fact, not doing very well at all. They had successfully snuck in without getting caught, but locking Blackfire and her personal guard in the throne room was a different matter altogether. They had managed to barricade throne room and were doing fairly well in keeping the continuous stream of guards out; but unfortunately, due to an unplanned skirmish, nearly half their force, including Beast Boy and Nanil'an, had been trapped inside as well. And the hour of constant fighting was taking its toll – several rebels had perished already, while others were injured. So when Cyborg called to find out what has happening, Raven was, understandably, in a very bad mood.

"Not good," she snapped in reply to Cyborg's _"How are you guys doing?"_, while spinning to avoid a blow from a Tamaranean soldier. "Blackfire's trapped in the throne room, but so are Beast Boy and half our people. Those of us still outside have our hands full keeping the guards away – and judging from the sounds coming from the throne room, there's a war going on in there."

_"Have you heard from Gar?"_

"Not since he told us to lock the door – with him still inside."

* * *

"Damn it!" Cyborg cursed.

"Trouble?" Donna queried.

"That's an understatement," Cyborg replied. "Did you get all that?" he asked Nightwing.

"I did." Nightwing's voice was grave. A soft _click _sounded from the keypad, and he looked down at it. "Okay, the lockdown's disabled. Kory, how many beeps did you hear for the key code?"

"Five."

"All right. I'm going to press the buttons one by one – stop me when I get to the first sound you heard."

He pressed four buttons before Starfire said, "That's it."

Nightwing nodded, noting the last button he'd touched. "Got it. Second one…"

* * *

Beast Boy hissed sharply as a laser from a guard grazed his side. He knew he'd been doing the right thing when he told Raven and Ryand'r to close the doors even though there were thirty-something rebels still inside – but that didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight. Oh, no – for the last forty minutes, Beast Boy, Nanil'an, and every other rebel trapped in the throne room had fought tooth and nail against Blackfire's guards. Blackfire herself was standing in front of her throne, shrieking orders at her people and flinging starbolts everywhere – she had already blasted seven rebels to bits.

As Beast Boy twisted away from his current attacker, the sharp throb from his side sent waves of pain through his body, causing him to fall. He was gratefully surprised to feel a pair of arms catching him before he hit the floor.

"Are you all right?" Nanil'an demanded.

"Yeah, thanks." Beast Boy cringed as he brushed his hand against his wound and felt the sticky wetness there. Then his eyes widened in absolute horror as a dark green starbolt flew by and struck Nanil'an full force. "No!"

"Oh, don't worry." Blackfire sneered at him from her throne. "You're next."

* * *

Once Nightwing had identified all five of the buttons by matching them to the beeps Starfire had heard, it was a simple matter to key in the correct code and pick the lock on Starfire's chains. The Tamaranean princess smiled gratefully as she rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," Nightwing responded. "Come on, let's –"

_"Dick! Vic!" _Raven's panicked voice cut him off. _"Gar's down!"_

"WHAT?!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Let's go!" Nightwing cried.

* * *

_**A/N: Dun dun dun! Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter!**_


	8. Birthright

**_A/N: Thanks to _**_doglover500_**_ and _**_leathman_**_ for reviewing on Chapter Seven. Here comes Chapter Eight!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Birthright**

Raven did not have to wait long before her teammates arrived at the throne room.

"What happened?" Nightwing demanded, skidding to a stop at the door.

"I'm not sure," Raven admitted, exchanging a glance with Starfire that conveyed in simple terms that she was glad she was all right. "I had no contact with him until about five minutes ago – he sounded panicky, he told me to get away – and then his voice just…cut off."

A series of snarls and shrieks resounded from behind the door.

"Blackfire's losing control," Ryand'r said, dropping down from the air. Starfire covered her mouth at the sight of him, stunned.

"Ryand'r," she breathed.

"Hello, Koriand'r." His green eyes, so like hers, gleamed expressively, telling her the words he did not have time to say. "I wish we could have met again under better circumstances, but as it stands now, we have no time for a reunion."

Starfire sighed. "No, we don't." Then her eyes hardened. "Blackfire has gone too far. There is only one way to stop her."

Ryand'r narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, Ryand'r. I have to challenge her for the crown."

"Koriand'r, no!" Ryand'r exclaimed, while the Titans glanced at each other. "The crown is the one thing Blackfire will do anything to keep. You've been in prison for the past week – you haven't had the chance to absorb any solar energy, whereas she is at the height of her power. It's suicide!"

"Ryand'r, I have to." Starfire made as if to open the door, but her brother's hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"Koriand'r, I am begging you, reconsider," he pleaded. "In your weakened state you are no match for Blackfire – she'll kill you. I lost you once; I don't want to do it again. We can escape – regroup and attack again another day – we have you now, so next time we can…"

"Ryand'r." Starfire's voice was soft and understanding. At times like these, she was reminded that her brother was really only a young boy who had been betrayed by one sister and forcefully separated from another. Ryand'r had never held much affection for Komand'r – he'd always sensed her bitterness and jealousy – but he dearly loved Koriand'r.

"I have to do this now, _bumgorf_," Starfire said, using her pet name for her brother. "I allowed Blackfire to run me away once, and she failed to keep her promise. She conquered Tamaran – she imprisoned you. I cannot let her do it again. Do you understand?"

Reluctantly, Ryand'r nodded. But as soon as he let go of her wrist, Nightwing closed his fingers around her hand.

"Kory."

Starfire gazed at him, her green orbs gently questioning.

"I know you have to do this," said Nightwing. "I won't stop you; I'd be a hypocrite if I did. But, Kory…" Here his expression turned even more serious than before. "You'd better come back, you hear me? You need to be careful, you need to win – you need to come back, because I love you. You got that?"

Starfire blinked several times before nodding slowly. "I will," she promised. Then, quieter, she added, "I love you too."

Nightwing nodded, releasing her hand. "Then go get your birthright back from your sister."

Without another word, Starfire stood straight and lifted the deadbolt across the doors. Then she pushed the doors open and strode into the throne room with her head held high.

"Komand'r!" she shouted over the noise of the melee – which, incidentally, ceased the minute she called her sister.

"Koriand'r!" Blackfire's eyes flashed. "I should have known."

By now the whole room had gone very quiet as Tamaraneans on both sides watched their princesses face each other across the hall – so Starfire had no trouble making herself heard as she delivered her challenge to Blackfire.

"This has gone on long enough, Komand'r."

Blackfire sneered. "I agree. I believe it's high time I killed you."

"Let's make the stakes higher," Starfire shot at her. Blackfire let out a peal of derisive laughter.

"Higher?" she repeated. "Your friends are fighting for their lives; the rebels are being defeated; the revolution is failing; and your so-called Beast Boy" – she pointed at the unmoving green lump a few feet away, causing Starfire's blood to go cold in horror – "is on his way to his next existence. How could the stakes possibly be any higher?"

Starfire steeled herself to look away from Beast Boy so she could meet her sister's gaze squarely. Once she started dueling with Blackfire, the other Titans could see to Beast Boy.

"Komand'r, firstborn of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, Grand Ruler of Tamaran," Starfire announced, her voice ringing with authority as she began the formal declaration, "I am Koriand'r, second-born of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, Crown Princess of Tamaran. I challenge you for the crown!"

The silence that followed was so profound that individual breaths could be heard from those within the throne room. Blackfire narrowed her eyes, no longer maliciously playful or teasing.

"You are making a big mistake, little sister."

Starfire stood firm. "I stand by my challenge. Do you accept?" she demanded.

Blackfire's expression turned coldly calculating. "So be it," she agreed. Then she leaped from the ground and lunged headfirst at Starfire.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned as he came to, blinking several times before he managed to focus on Raven's and Cyborg's anxious faces.

"I think he's coming out of it," Cyborg said. "BB, you awake?"

Beast Boy grimaced. "No," he mumbled, causing Cyborg to grin slightly. He tried raising himself up, only to have Raven's small hand push him down with surprising force.

"Don't even think about it, Garfield," the empath reprimanded him.

Confused, Beast Boy looked at Raven and noticed, though she attempted to hide it, how relieved she was.

"Aw, Rae – were you worried about me?" Ever the charmer, the green sixteen-year-old actually flashed Raven a small, smug grin. "I knew you cared."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Gar."

"Did we win?" Beast Boy tried again to get up, but Cyborg made him stay down.

"For Pete's sake, Gar – would you just listen to Raven and stay put?" he said exasperatedly. "You took quite a hit from Blackfire's starbolt – you're damn lucky it didn't strike you directly, or else you'd be toast by now – literally."

Beast Boy winced. "Pleasant image, Vic."

A pained yell sounded from somewhere above them, startling Beast Boy into seriousness again.

"What's going on?"

"Kory's fighting Blackfire for the throne," Nightwing replied, coming into Beast Boy's line of vision. "You okay?"

"My back hurts like hell, but I think I'll live." Beast Boy sighed sadly. "I'm better off than Nanil'an, at any rate."

Just then, Starfire crashed through the ceiling, landing heavily on the floor. An instant later, Blackfire jumped down beside her. The two sisters tussled until a stray starbolt from Blackfire disintegrated the part of the floor under them and they both tumbled to the level beneath.

"Koriand'r is losing," Ryand'r fretted. "She's too weak – she hasn't had a full meal or a sunbath in days."

"Give her time," Nightwing responded, though his jaw was tense.

* * *

Starfire reeled to the side just as Blackfire lunged at her, a jade starbolt in hand. She continued swerving and ducking to avoid the blows her sister was raining on her, until Blackfire, tiring of the dance, snatched her hair and swung her into the wall.

Groaning, Starfire slowly got up on all fours, shaking dust and debris off herself. She'd known what she was getting into by challenging Blackfire while she was not yet at full strength. True, she had an advantage in that she could fly while Blackfire could not – and thus she had been able to hold her own at first – but Blackfire's starbolts were powerful and deadly, unlike the pitiful green flickers Starfire had been able to produce from the little solar energy her body still had. Now Blackfire was literally beating the life out of her.

"I told you it was a bad idea to challenge me, Koriand'r," Blackfire said smugly, walking towards Starfire. "Despite my 'disability', I was always the better fighter."

She raised her hand and shot a starbolt at the place where Starfire was. However, when the dust cleared, it was not to reveal her sister's limp body; instead, her starbolt had done nothing but punch a dark hole through several floors, down which Starfire had no doubt escaped through.

Blackfire smirked. "You can run, but you can't hide," she called mockingly as she jumped down the hole, shooting past the levels until she reached the lowest floor the hole led to. As she landed, she rolled, cat-like, absorbing the impact on the balls of her feet.

Unbeknownst to her, Starfire had retreated only one floor lower, and she watched as her sister continued rushing downwards. The younger princess heaved a small sigh of relief as she realized she had some breathing space now. Komand'r had always been very straightforward in her attack methods – it seldom occurred to her to think of the subtle switches an opponent could pull. It was an oversight that had won Koriand'r many training duels, and that bought her some time now.

_Think, Koriand'r, _Starfire thought to herself. _There must be something I can do to increase my strength. _For she knew, without a doubt, that unless she could absorb some solar energy to create starbolts from, she would lose the battle. It was most unfortunate that it was nighttime, as she could not nip outside to absorb the sun's light directly. Still, there had to be _something _she could do…

_The sunbaths! _Starfire's head perked up as she remembered the warm, spacious caverns on the top level of the palace. The lights in the sunbaths had been designed to emit light of the same frequency and wavelength as radiation from the sun – on a planet like Tamaran, whose inhabitants depended on the sun for energy to fly, such structures were customary fixtures in the home. The sunbath lights would supply Starfire with the energy she needed to win.

_It's not over yet, Komand'r, _she said mentally as she took off for the top floor.

* * *

"It's too quiet."

Ryand'r's statement caused Donna to look up. "Isn't that good?" she inquired. "It means Blackfire isn't pounding the daylights out of your sister."

"It also means Koriand'r is not winning against Blackfire," Ryand'r countered. "Worse, it could mean that she has already lost."

"I doubt that," Cyborg said. "If Blackfire'd won, she would be up here right now bragging about it."

"And her lackeys would be going at us like bees on a honey thief," Beast Boy put in, glancing across the room at Blackfire's supporters. The two factions of the battle had each retreated to one side of the throne room, leaving a clear margin between them, until the outcome of the sisters' duel was known – it was traditional Tamaranean protocol to cease combat during a challenge.

There was an explosion from somewhere below them, and Nightwing glanced at Ryand'r.

"Not so quiet anymore."

* * *

Blackfire had been moving purposefully through the corridors of the palace, searching for Starfire, when someone tapped her shoulder. Whirling around, Blackfire was instantly treated to a starbolt shoved in her face.

"I am not defeated yet, Komand'r."

Howling with rage, Blackfire lunged for Starfire. Starfire leaped out of the way and drew her arm back before delivering a fist blow to Blackfire's ribcage. Following up with a swift uppercut, she tackled her sister to the ground with renewed strength thanks to the energy she had absorbed from the sunbaths.

As they grappled on the ground, Starfire pinned Blackfire's wrists above her head and straddled her body with her legs to keep her from moving.

"I loved you Komand'r, and you betrayed me," Starfire seethed at her, ignoring Blackfire's attempts to buck her off. "You left me to die, and when I didn't, you banished me on our brother's life. And then you hunted me down and brought me back to kill me."

"Could I have done anything else?" Blackfire said derisively. "You were the one obstacle to my birthright."

"Your birthright passed to me legally, by law of our parents. It wasn't fair, and I didn't like it either – but it was legal, and you should have accepted it. Even if you didn't, it was no reason for you to _kill_ them."

"I never," Blackfire hissed, stung, "killed our parents. Whatever you think of me, Koriand'r, I loved Mother and Father – even if they didn't love me."

"They _did_ love you!" Starfire exclaimed. Blackfire scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand," she said scornfully. "You never had to worry about proving yourself in their eyes – you could try till the end of your miserable life and you would never understand what I went through."

"Neither will you understand what you chose to throw away."

"It's too late for that."

With a wild swing, Blackfire pushed Starfire off her and jumped to her feet. The two sisters circled each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to attack. Starfire struck first – with a battle cry, she lunged at Blackfire, grabbed her purple top, and pulled her upwards, Blackfire fighting her all the way.


	9. Ascension

**_A__/N: As usual, thanks to my__ faithful (and only) reviewers_**_ doglover500, Dextra2, **and** leathman._

**_Today's chapter is about 600 words shorter than usual, but it is extremely important - because it holds the climax. You probably already have your own theories about how this ends, so I won't keep you from finding out if you're right. Read on, amigos._**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Ascension**

When two angry Tamaranean princesses crashed through the floor of the throne room, everyone was understandably startled. Within an instant, all eyes were locked on the pair hovering in mid-air in the middle of the throne room.

Starfire's eyes were glowing emerald green, her face set in firm determination. She had her sister by her blouse and was looking directly at her. In her free hand was a brilliant starbolt. For her part, Blackfire's expression bore malicious defiance, but it was plain to see that she knew she had lost.

Never releasing her hold on Blackfire, Starfire looked up and addressed the room at large – specifically, the Tamaraneans on Blackfire's side. "As you are my witnesses, this day I have vanquished the Grand Ruler of Tamaran in single combat."

Blackfire's eyes narrowed venomously, but she did not resist otherwise as Starfire, her starbolt still glowing, continued, "In accordance with the rules of challenge, I have now earned the right to the crown of Tamaran – that which has been my birthright all along. Do you accede?"

"We accede," Ryand'r spoke up, for himself and for all the rebels with him. With a particularly princely, pointed glance at the opposite side of the room, he compelled Blackfire's guards to reluctantly repeat, "We accede."

"Then, by the laws of Tamaran, I claim my crown." So saying, Starfire let her starbolt die out before reaching out and ripping the M-shaped headband from Blackfire's head.

Cheers erupted from the rebels' side of the throne room as Starfire alighted on the floor, handing Blackfire to Ryand'r's custody; Ryand'r wasted no time in clapping Blackfire's wrists behind her back in steel restraints.

Meanwhile, a hush had fallen over the room. All watched as Princess Koriand'r, now Grand Ruler of Tamaran, fingered the simple crown in her hands. As she did so, she caught Nightwing's eye, her gaze unfathomable. He met her eyes with an equally unreadable expression. He too, knew what this meant – as Grand Ruler, Starfire could not, of course, return to Earth as a Teen Titan. But then Starfire raised a questioning eyebrow, and Nightwing smiled slightly and nodded his head in agreement – and Starfire smiled back.

"Ryand'r, son of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, Prince of Tamaran, step forward."

Ryand'r looked startled to be addressed such, and did not immediately move – that is, until Cyborg nudged him forwards. "Go on, man – your Queen is commanding your presence."

Somewhat dazedly, Ryand'r walked forwards and dropped to one knee in front of Starfire, who gently touched his shoulder.

"Oh, no, Ryand'r – rise," she told him.

He did as he was bid. Standing, he found he was several inches taller than his older sister. Koriand'r smiled at him, keeping her gaze trained on his face even as she spoke to all.

"As you are my witnesses, I hereby relinquish my birthright to the throne and bestow it upon one most worthy. Ryand'r, from now on, you shall no longer be called Prince, but Grand Ruler over all Tamaran." With these words, she raised the crown in both hands and placed it on her brother's head. Then she stepped back and dropped to her knee, the way he had done for her. "All hail King Ryand'r!"

"X'hal bless the Grand Ruler!" all the Tamaraneans shouted as one – only they said it in their native language, of course, so it came out as, "Warmar X'hal blirnirg Ryand'r Hrga!" The applause that accompanied their acclamation was thunderous.

At last, Ryand'r raised a hand, invoking silence. As the room settled back into quiet, he offered his hand to Starfire, saying, "We have one thing yet to take care of together, Koriand'r. Will you join me in passing judgment on our sister?"

Astonished murmurs ran through the room. Everyone knew Blackfire would be dealt with severely for her many crimes, of course – but none had expected it to be their new king's first act. Koriand'r, for her part, obligingly took her brother's hand and stood beside him. Together, they turned to face their elder sister.

The newly-overthrown Blackfire still stood tall and proud, the only one who had not joined in the chorus of welcome for her brother's ascension to the throne. Her face bore a look of pure malevolence; she looked as if she would attack at any moment, though her hands were safely clasped behind her back by solar-absorbing bracers.

A look from Ryand'r indicated to Koriand'r that she should be the first to speak. Kory took a breath and announced clearly, "Komand'r, you have been found guilty of the crimes of high treason, murder, and kidnapping. Through your actions, Tamaran was conquered by the Gordanians, and the King and Queen murdered."

"You have also committed insurrection by proclaiming yourself Grand Ruler and seizing the right that by law was your sister's," Ryand'r continued.

"Worst of all," Koriand'r declared, "you have betrayed the trust and love shown you by your family and failed utterly in your duty as a Princess of Tamaran. Do you wish to say anything to refute these claims?"

Blackfire's lip curled in disgust. "No, I think you summed it up very nicely, _sister_." She looked at Ryand'r and straightened her shoulders, her challenge clear in every bit of her bearing. "Do your worst, Ryand'r. Kill me. I will never bow to you as king."

Ryand'r frowned angrily, but quickly smoothed his face. "I am not going to kill you, Komand'r – I will not stoop to your level."

Blackfire sneered at him. "Then get on with it."

"Very well." He exchanged a glance with Koriand'r. "Hear your sentence, Komand'r. For your numerous crimes, I hereby decree your punishment to be lifelong exile on Hyn'xx."

There were some startled mutters among Blackfire's former guards at that. Hny'xx was a planet in the neighboring star system. It was an empty, barren world with an arid desert climate, uninhabited by any sentient beings. However, considering that the usual punishment for crimes as nefarious as Blackfire's was summary execution, this sentence was actually rather mild – life on Hny'xx would be harsh, but Blackfire could survive on the few animal species that were able to live on the sparse vegetation that grew there. The real cruelty lay in the fact that exile was not normally an effective method of punishment for Tamaraneans, as any who were subjected to it could simply fly away; but in Blackfire's case, it was callously fitting – because of course, she could not escape. Ryand'r had done this on purpose; paradoxically, he was being cruel in his mercy by condemning his sister to a sentence that was enforced only by the disability that had engendered such hatred and bitterness in her in the first place – a fact not missed by Blackfire.

"Mark my words, Ryand'r," she vowed, eyes narrowing as she was hauled away by two guards to await her deportment, "you will regret this one day."

"I doubt it," Ryand'r muttered under his breath, watching her disappear into the castle corridors.

Once Blackfire was safely gone, Starfire abruptly sagged. Both Nightwing and Ryand'r were by her side in an instant, the former just catching her before she could hit the floor.

"You okay?" he asked in concern, noticing tears on her face.

"She was my sister," Starfire whispered.

"Sister or not, she deserved her punishment," Ryand'r insisted.

"It was the right thing to do," Starfire agreed tiredly, "but I hated doing it. I wish we didn't need to."

Ryand'r's features softened. "So do I."

Starfire exhaled slowly, closing her eyes as she leaned more into Nightwing's chest.

"Kory?" he inquired gently.

"Just tired." That was an understatement. She was drained, physically and emotionally; she was thoroughly exhausted, having spent the last of her energy defeating Blackfire, and the ordeal of punishing her only sister had pushed her to her limit. The energy from the rush of battle had long since faded. She had not allowed herself the luxury of feeling tired while passing judgment on Blackfire, but now the danger was over, and she was safe and secure in the shelter of Nightwing's arms. Within moments, she had passed out.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't worry, I'm not ending it there. Stick around yet awhile for the finale - I'll be posting it tomorrow nearly half a day earlier than my usual time, because I won't be able to later on. _**


	10. Homebound

**_A/N: So, here's the final chapter of __Secrets of State___****. Therefore, for the last time on this story, I would like to say thank you to my three reviewers** _le__athman, doglover500,_**_ and _**_Dextra2_**_. There may have only been three of you reviewing this story, but you guys were consistent - and you never failed to review on every single chapter. I would have liked others to review, of course (those of you who aren't leathman, doglover500, or Dextra2 - yes, I'm looking at YOU) - but hey - at least I can say that for the first time ever, I have a nice round number of reviews on a story that divides exactly into each of the chapters XD._  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Homebound**

King Ryand'r of Tamaran sat on his throne, engaging in a military discourse with the Grand General. Only two days had passed since he had ascended to the throne, but he was already making many plans. Blackfire's reign had sent Tamaran into decline, but Ryand'r had a vision of his beloved homeworld in its glory days – lush and green and full of tropical beauty – and it had long been his intent to restore Tamaran's might and splendor. A very important step to this goal was to ensure that Tamaran had the ability to defend herself against any outside threats; hence, his discussion with the Grand General.

Grand General Galfore had been a longtime friend of the late King and Queen, and Ryand'r and his sisters had grown up viewing Galfore as if he were their own uncle – their _k'norfka_. Galfore had absolutely refused to bow to Blackfire's demands, and had thus been imprisoned by Gordanians for the entirety of her reign (though, surprisingly, not executed – it seemed Blackfire still bore some form of fondness for her _k'norfka_). One of the first things Ryand'r did after claiming the throne was to restore Galfore to his position as commander-in-chief of the Tamaranean army. The new king had also granted Galfore a new post – that of Grand Vizier, the Grand Ruler's most trusted advisor.

"The Gordanian outpost has been completely neutralized," Galfore was informing him – in Tamaranean, of course – "thanks to Lord Tiri'an." A fleeting shadow crossed his face as he, along with Ryand'r, remembered Nanil'an. Upon learning of his wife's demise, Tiri'an had grieved, but he nevertheless rejoiced at the same time in the revolution's victory. Galfore continued, "But we won't have much of a reprieve from the Gordanians, I'm afraid. Blackfire may have ruled Tamaran, but under her, we were part of the Gordanian Empire. It won't be long before news of the revolution reaches the Citadel – and when it does, there will be retribution."

"I don't doubt it," Ryand'r agreed. "The Gordanian Emperor doesn't take well to loss of territory. We'll need to implement strategies for Tamaran's defense."

Galfore nodded approvingly, just as the door to the throne room opened to admit Starfire. Both King and General straightened at her entrance.

"Koriand'r," Galfore greeted. "I trust you are recovered?"

"Yes." Starfire flew over and kissed her _k'norfka _on the cheek. "I have missed you, Galfore."

"And I have missed you, Koriand'r. It truly delights me to see what a fine young woman you have grown into."

Starfire beamed at him before turning to Ryand'r. "I came to invite you for a flight over the city – that is, if you are not too busy. I hear being the Grand Ruler is extremely taxing." There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, you would know, wouldn't you?" Ryand'r retorted good-naturedly, rising from his throne. "But I suppose I can take a break for a little while." Offering his arm to Starfire, brother and sister took to the skies by way of the large, open windows around the room.

The star Vega was just edging past the midway point between the Tamaranean horizon and its zenith as they hovered some fifty meters over the palace. They were the only ones flying at this height (although several Tamaraneans were floating a few feet off the ground below them). Koriand'r looked down at the city, sighing sorrowfully to see how deteriorated it had become.

"We'll fix it," Ryand'r promised, correctly interpreting his sister's silence. "In a year or so, you won't even know there was a war here."

"There will still be war with the Gordanians," Koriand'r reminded him. "You know that."

"Do I?" Ryand'r raised an eyebrow.

"You know as well as I do that it is not easy to defect from the Gordanian Empire."

Ryand'r shrugged. "Perhaps not. But it might not come to war. Who can know where we will go from here?"

Koriand'r smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Ryand'r."

Ryand'r blinked. "What for?"

"Nightwing told me you were upset that I did not return to Tamaran sooner."

"Koriand'r, I –"

"No, let me speak," she interrupted. "I need to explain myself. While Komand'r and I were on the Psion ship, I managed to escape our confinement. I then freed Komand'r as well, but she was not grateful. She attacked me – I could not defend myself properly. She would have killed me, except…well, I like to believe there was some part of her that still loved me." She sighed. "In any case, she had me at her mercy. She made me promise never to return to Tamaran – she said if I did, she would kill me…and you."

Ryand'r stared at her, stunned.

"Now you see why I couldn't come back," Koriand'r continued. "I knew Tamaran must be suffering under Komand'r's dictatorial rule, but I could not risk your life by returning to challenge her. By that point, I had lost almost all I held dear to me – Mother and Father, Komand'r, Karras, Phy'zzon, my home…you were the only family I had left, and I couldn't bear to lose you too. I would have sacrificed all of Tamaran to keep you safe."

"Koriand'r." Ryand'r reached out and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, causing her to look up at him. "I was only upset because I had no way of knowing if you were all right. You didn't leave a message or try to call home, and I didn't know if you were even alive. I thought you were dead. When I heard you had been safe on Earth the whole time, I was relieved – but also, I'll admit, hurt that you had not tried to let me know. But I never, for one moment, believed you had abandoned us."

Koriand'r's eyes glistened as he embraced her.

"It's just too bad," Ryand'r commented, "that I have to say goodbye so soon after reuniting with you."

Koriand'r looked at him. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Would you be happy here?" Ryand'r's expression was quizzical.

"Yes." At her brother's raised eyebrow, she amended, "I mean, I would be content, but…"

"Koriand'r, I know." His face was wry. "Your place is on Earth now. I understand. You've found good friends there, and made a name for yourself. I remember Father telling us, ages ago, that the only right thing we can do is to follow our heart. And Koriand'r, your heart belongs on Earth – more specifically," he added significantly, "it belongs to the man you love."

Koriand'r blushed. Ryand'r laughed.

"I just hope," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "that Nightwing knows I will happily murder him if he hurts you in any way."

"Nightwing would never hurt me," Koriand'r said in mock indignation. "And _you_ should find yourself a female companion soon – the Grand Ruler cannot be without a wife," she teased.

Ryand'r made a face and shuddered. "Please, don't even _talk_ about marriage. I don't want to think about it just yet."

"You should," she went on. "As I recall, you were quite smitten with one girl in particular…"

Ryand'r cringed. "Don't go there," he begged – but his sister pressed on mercilessly.

"Galfore's daughter, K'rista, correct?"

"He will kill me for entertaining such thoughts," Ryand'r said glumly.

"But you are the King." Koriand'r's eyes glittered with mischief. "You are entitled to make certain…propositions."

"Koriand'r!"

She merely laughed.

* * *

It was midday by the time Nightwing found Starfire on the balcony – she and Ryand'r had just returned from their flight around the city.

"There you are," he said. "Cyborg's finished prepping the T-ship. I've been looking for you to tell you we're ready to leave."

"So soon?" Starfire glanced at Ryand'r.

"We've been away from Earth long enough," Nightwing responded.

"It's all right, Koriand'r," Ryand'r said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again – and this time, we will be maintaining communications."

"I know," Starfire admitted. She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Ryand'r."

"Farewell, Koriand'r." Ryand'r hugged her close to him before releasing her and turning to Nightwing. "It's been a pleasure, Nightwing." He held out his hands; the Titan leader unhesitatingly shook it.

"Likewise, Ryand'r," he agreed. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of Kory."

"I know you will," Ryand'r said quietly as he watched them leave.

* * *

"Everybody strapped in?" Cyborg queried, looking over his shoulder at his five passengers.

Beast Boy flashed him a thumbs-up. "We're good to go."

"Ditto," Donna agreed.

"Fire it up, Vic," Nightwing said. Starfire was sitting beside him, and he clasped her hand in his. "Let's go home."

* * *

It was a long journey. It took them two days to navigate the asteroid field and the better part of the third to travel in hyperdrive back to the solar system. However, at long last, the T-ship broke through Earth's atmosphere, a full nine days since it had first left.

"Ah, Terra Firma," Beast Boy exulted, pressing his face against the window to watch their descent into familiar territory. "So ends our first off-planet mission," he declared happily.

"It's good to be back," Raven agreed.

"Uh, guys – we have visitors." Cyborg cast a pointed gaze at their island, where two figures stood watching their entry.

Donna took one look and paled. "Oh, no."

"What are _they _doing here?" Nightwing wanted to know.

Raven shrugged. "Let's find out."

Cyborg easily guided the T-ship down, and they landed smoothly on the island. Nightwing was already unstrapping his seatbelt and was out the door before the engine had fully shut off.

"Had a nice trip?" Batman inquired as Nightwing walked towards him.

"What are you doing here, Batman?" Nightwing asked, while the other Titans gradually came over. Donna was the last to come out, meekly following behind Raven and diligently avoiding the penetrating gaze of Batman's companion.

"Donna?" Wonder Woman exclaimed incredulously, staring at her sister.

"Um, hi."

"Where have you _been_?" Wonder Woman demanded. "Mother sent me a message ten days ago telling me you'd snuck off Themyscira without permission. I've been looking everywhere for you." She fixed a pointed stare at her.

Donna shrank under her elder sister's glare. "I was with the Titans," she explained.

"Is that so? And why was I not informed?" Wonder Woman shifted her gaze to Nightwing, who shrugged.

"We were busy on Tamaran."

"Tamaran?" Both Batman and Wonder Woman turned to look at Starfire.

"They were rescuing me," she admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"I see." Batman's tone of voice indicated that he did indeed see, much more than he was letting on. Nightwing scowled.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said pointedly.

"You can't disappear for nine days without people noticing, Nightwing. Jump City noticed your absence – so did the League. J'onn couldn't locate any of you anywhere on the planet, but the Watchtower satellites detected an energy signature leaving Titans Tower, so we presumed you'd gone offworld."

Nigthwing raised an eyebrow. "So you're just checking in now that we're back?"

"More or less."

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was staring hard at Donna. "Why did you leave Themyscira?"

Donna blinked at the question. "I…I wanted to do what you're doing," she confessed quietly. "I thought if I came to Man's World, I could be a hero like you. I want to help people like you do."

Wonder Woman sighed, her face softening. "Donna…"

"I had to sneak away because Mother wouldn't let me leave," Donna rushed on. "I did ask, but she just refused to let me go. And I happened to pass by Jump City just as the Titans were getting ready to leave for Tamaran. However, they didn't have the slightest idea where to go, and I did because of our astronomy lessons back on Themyscira, so I offered my help."

"She was a great help," Cyborg put in, smiling at Donna. "We probably wouldn't have made it to Tamaran without her navigation."

Wonder Woman looked thoughtful. She exchanged a glance with Batman before turning back to her sister. "And you're certain this is what you want to do?"

Donna nodded eagerly. "Absolutely."

"I don't suppose I can stop you?"

"Not without great difficulty."

Wonder Woman smiled wryly. "Well, you're too young to join the League…"

"She can join _us_," Beast Boy offered quickly. He glanced at Donna. "I mean, if you want to."

"Are you kidding?" Donna exclaimed. "I'd love to be a Teen Titan!"

Starfire smiled. "Nothing would please us more, as well," she concurred.

"Congratulations, Donna," Wonder Woman said. "You're officially a hero. Now you get to explain to Mother why you're staying in Man's World." She turned to Batman, pretending not to see the horrorstruck expression on her sister's face. "Come on, Batman. I think our work here is done."

She strode over to where her invisible plane was parked and hopped in. Batman nodded at Nightwing with the tiniest hint of a smile quirking his lips before following. A minute later, the unseen aircraft was flying away, leaving the Titans on the island.

"Did that really just happen?" Donna wondered.

"Sure looked like it," Cyborg replied. He clapped a hand on her back, a smile on his face. "Welcome to the team."

Donna beamed. "Thanks!"

"You'll need a codename," Raven observed. "That is, if you want to keep up with the fashion that seems prevalent among superheroes."

"It's a necessity!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You can't be a superhero and _not _have a codename."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "_I _don't have a codename."

"Um…well, that's because…because – uh – you're _you_," he finished lamely. "So come on!" Quick to change the subject, he was now looking at Donna. "What's your codename?"

Donna smiled knowingly. "I think I'll go with Wonder Girl."

"Sweet!"

Starfire nestled comfortably in Nightwing's arms with a grin on her face. "Shall we go in?" she proposed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Earth food."

"You got it!" Cyborg said heartily. "I'm gonna whip you up a heaping plate of pancakes and a huge frittata with bacon, mushrooms, cheese, onions – the works." His expression turned sly as he slid a sideways glance at Beast Boy. "Same goes for you, Gar."

Beast Boy threw up his hands. "Not this again!" he groaned. "How many times do I have to say it? I am a _vegan_!"

"Ha!" Cyborg snorted.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right."

Their bickering continued as they made their way into their Tower, their home, together. The last thing anyone who happened to be wandering by would have heard before the doors slid shut behind them was Beast Boy saying, "Let me tell you, a vegan diet is way healthier…"

* * *

_**A/N: Thus ends the second Tale of Diamond Earth. Next to come: Legacy, a story about everyone's favorite speedster, Wally West, as he works through a hitherto unknown leftover issue of the position he inherited as the Flash - plus a Christmas special featuring various characters from the Diamond Earth universe. See you next time!**_


End file.
